Kids and Heroes (A Percy Jackson Rock Band AU)
by TeenWithADeathwish
Summary: Percy Jackson, Jason Grace, and Nico di Angelo need a break. They need a break from the monsters. They need a break from the evil gods and goddesses (Looking at you, Hera). They need a break from, well, everything even remotely related to demigod stuff. They just want some peace and quiet. So, they decide to learn how play some instruments. FULL DESCRIPTION IN STORY
1. FULL DESCRIPTION

Percy Jackson, Jason Grace, and Nico di Angelo need a break. They need a break from the monsters. They need a break from the evil gods and goddesses (Looking at you, Hera). They need a break from, well, everything even remotely related to demigod stuff. They just want some peace and quiet. So, they decide to learn how to play some instruments. Hades, they might even form a band.

That was four years ago. Now known collcetively as Kids and Heroes, they did in fact form a band. Said band also became one of the most popular artists on the indie scene. Our three heroes have already managed to top the charts with their three other albums, and they are looking to repeat that success with their next album, "Battle Scars." But there is one tiny twist. They aren't just going to promote the album online, they are going to go across the country, doing performances darn near everywhere to spread the word.

* * *

Person - Instrument(s)

Percy Jackson - Electric Guitar, Clean Vocals

Jason Grace - Drums, Clean Backup Vocals

Nico di Angelo - Bass Guitar, Piano, Unclean Vocals

* * *

Lots of people will be joining K&H. Try and guess who they will all be! (This list is in no particular order)

Mystery Person #1 (Female)

Mystery Person #2 (Female)

Mystery Person #3 (Male)

Mystery Person #4 (Male)

Mystery Person #5 (Female)

Mystery Person #6 (Male)

* * *

Special thanks to Not-Dead for the cover artwork! Thanks, ND!


	2. LEGAL INFORMATION

**Copyright © Indytaker**

 **All rights reserved. Published originally on Wattpad, republished on FanFiction.**

 **The publisher does not have any control over and does not assume any responsibility for the author or their content.**

 **This story is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places, and events are a product of the author's imagination, or used fictitiously. Any resemblance to a place, event, media form, or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental.**

 **The author does not claim any of the people, places, events, books, television programs, magazines, etc. as their own, unless otherwise noted.**

 **In case you didn't understand the legal mumbo jumbo, here is a simple explanation:**  
 **THIS BOOK IS MINE AND I DON'T OWN ANYTHING UNLESS I CREATED IT**


	3. BEFORE YOU READ

**Hi. Indytaker here. I'm going to clear things up before the book starts.**

 **1\. Percy, Jason, Nico, and every other PJO character is still a demigod (or human for Paul, Sally, Mr. and Mrs. Chase, etc.)**

 **2\. I will be mentioning indie artists/bands, so don't worry if you don't know who or what I'm talking about.**

 **3\. I'm a slow writer, so don't hate me if I go awhile without updating.**

 **4\. I'm going to keep all the relationships canon, so no Percico or Brason or Jercy or stuff like that.**

 **5\. The main ships will be Percabeth, Solangelo, and Jasper/Jiper.**


	4. SET LIST

**This is a list of the songs that Kids and Heroes will play during their concerts. This list is the basics. Songs will be added when new members join the band, but those won't be mentioned here. I have to keep some secrets, don't I?**

 **I'm currently making this into an actual playlist on Spotify. :)**

 **Concert Segment**

Song Name (Artist) [Lead Vocalist {Percy unless otherwise marked}] **(COVER)**

 **Intro**

1\. Immortalized (Disturbed)

 **Half One**

1\. Enjoy The Show (Nate Sharp)

2\. Savior (Rise Against)

3\. It's Been Awhile (Staind)

4\. Fallen Angel (Three Days Grace)

5\. Hear Me Now (Hollywood Undead) [Percy, Jason, and Nico]

6\. Riptide (Sick Puppies)

7\. The World I Used To Know (We Came As Romans) [Jason]

8\. Second Chance (Shinedown)

9\. We're At The Top Of the World (The Juliana Theory)

10\. Pet (A Perfect Circle) [Nico]

11\. Disillusioned (A Perfect Circle) [Nico]

12\. This Is How It Goes (Billy Talent) [Nico]

13\. Scars (Papa Roach)

14\. Wake Up (Black Veil Brides)

15\. Hated (Beartooth) [Nico]

16\. Not Alone (Red)

17\. Where Do I Begin (Sick Puppies)

18\. I Apologize (Five Finger Death Punch) [Nico]

19\. Help Is On the Way (Rise Against)

 **Half Two**

1\. Born for Greatness (Papa Roach)

2\. Face Everything And Rise (Papa Roach)

3\. Cold Like War (We Came As Romans) [Percy (clean vocals), Nico (unclean vocals)]

4\. Zombie (Bad Wolves version [Original song written by The Cranberries])

5\. On My Own (Ashes Remain)

6\. Cry of Achilles (Alter Bridge)

7\. Saviors of the World (Skillet)

8\. Right Left Wrong (Three Days Grace)

9\. Show Me A Leader (Alter Bridge)

10\. 21 Guns (Green Day)

11\. The Mountain (Three Days Grace)

12\. Mystery of You (Red)

13\. Enemies (Shinedown) [Percy, Jason, and Nico]

14\. Afraid of Heights (Billy Talent) [Jason]

15\. Nothing To Lose But You (Three Days Grace)

16\. DEVIL (Shinedown)

17\. Follow You (Bring Me The Horizon)

18\. When We Were Gods (Sixx A.M.) [Nico]

19\. We Won't Back Down (Ra)

 **Encore**

1\. Indestructible (Disturbed)

2\. Would You Still Be There (Of Mice & Men)

3\. The Last One Alive (Demon Hunter)

4\. This Fire (Killswitch Engage)

5\. How Far We've Come (Matchbox Twenty)


	5. Chapter 1: Hi Mom! I'm On TV!

**Chapter One - Hi Mom! I'm on TV!  
**  
 **THIS IS MY WORST CHAPTER. IT GETS SIGNIFICANTLY BETTER.**

Rick Riordan: Hello and welcome to Rock Star Weekly. I am your host Rick Riordan, and today I will be talking with one of the most promising stars of the year, Percy Jackson, the lead singer and guitarist of Kids and Heroes!

Percy Jackson: *sits down in chair* How are you doing Mr. Riordan?

Rick: I'm doing excellent, and please, skip the formalities. Just call me Rick.

Percy: Okay then. Hi Rick.

Rick: Let's get this party started. I'm going to ask you a few questions, and your have to answer them in under 10 seconds, or you'll have to spin the Wheel of Doom.

Rick: Question One - What is your favorite color?

Percy: That's too easy. Blue.

Rick: Question Two - What is your favorite season of the year?

Percy: Summer. Its super warm, and I get to go swimming at Camp Hal- Camp.

Rick: *after brief pause* Camp what? Your started saying something after Camp. What is it?

Percy: The truth is that I actually don't know what the real name of the Camp is. Its "Delphi Strawberry something or the other." Everyone just calls it Camp.

Rick: Ummm... Okay. Next Question - Who is your best friend?

Percy: Can I say more than one person? Otherwise, It would be super hard to choose just one person.

Rick: Sure.

Percy: Let's see... I have Annabeth Chase, my girlfriend, Grover Underwood, my best friend ever, Jason Grace and his sister Thalia, Nico di Angelo, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, and Piper McLean.

Rick: Wow. You have more friends than I do. **(I'm making this up. Rick probably has a bajillion friends)**

Percy: Yeah. We all bonded on a cruise around Europe. Except Grover. He was stuck in New York because of some nature retreat thing.

Rick: Speaking of Jason and Nico, that brings me to question four, I think it is-

Percy: Yeah. Question Four.

Rick: How is it going with your band?

Percy: We're doing great. We have some new songs in the works. Is it okay if I give you a little sample of one?

Rick: Be my guest. Play away.

Percy: *pulls out guitar* Okay then. This is a song I've been working on for a while. I haven't come up with a good title yet.

*SINGING*

 _Do you know what's worth fighting for_

 _When it's not worth dying for?_

 _Does it take your breath away_

 _And you feel yourself suffocating?_

 _Does the pain weigh out the pride?_

 _And you look for a place to hide?_

 _Did someone break your heart inside?_

 _You're in ruins_

 _One, twenty-one guns_

 _Lay down your arms_

 _Give up the fight_

 _One, twenty-one guns_

 _Throw up your arms into the sky_

 _You and I_

("21 Guns" by Green Day)

Rick: Wow. That was incredible.

Percy: Thank you. That's all I have written so far, but I hope you all liked it.

Rick: Don't worry. The song was great. *looks at watch* I'm sorry Percy, but we are about to go to commercials, so I'm going to have to cut this interview short.

Percy: Well, thank you for having me on the show.

Rick: No problem. I hope you'll come back soon. I have a lot of other questions I'd love to ask you.

\- I AM THE COMMERCIAL BREAK -

Rick Riordan: Welcome back to Rock Star Weekly. We just had an interview with the frontman of Kids and Heroes, Percy Jackson, but we are not done yet. We still have Jason Grace and Nico di Angelo. So, without further ado, Jason Grace and Nico di Angelo.

Nico di Angelo: Thanks for having us Rick.

Jason Grace: Yeah. I'm not supposed to tell you this, but Thalia can be really annoying at times. I needed to get away from her for a while.

Rick: Well then. The rules are the same. I'm going to ask you a question, and you have to answer in 10 seconds, or you'll have to spin the Wheel of Doom.

Jason: Okay.

Nico: Got it. Let's play.

Rick: Question One - Nico, this one is for you. There are rumors going around that you two (Nico and Jason) and Percy are actually related. Is that true?

Nico: Actually, yeah. We are all related by our dads. *points at himself and Jason* Our dads are brothers. Percy and Jason are my cousins. *whisper* Which I sometimes regret.

Rick: Do your hear that everybody? They are related! The rumors are true!

Jason: Rick, calm down.

Rick: Sorry about that. The next question was actually submitted by a fan. real1 asks "Jason - Where did your get that scar on your lip? It looks cool."

Jason: I know I'm going to sound like an idiot, but *deep breath* IwasreallystupidwhenIwasgrowingupandItriedtoeatastaplebecuaseIwasboredandIwonderedwhatstaplestastedlike.

Rick: Can you say that again? I didn't quite catch that.

Nico: He tried to eat a staple.

Rick: Oh. Ok... I thought it would be some super awesome story like,"I got this scar because a guy pulled a knife on me, so I kicked his butt, but he cut my lip with the edge of the blade."

Jason: Well, I'm sorry if I disappointed you real1.

Rick: Okay. arhourigan asks,"Hey NicoDiAngelo, what is your biggest secret?"

Nico: Uhhmmmm... Eeeerrrrrrr... Ahhhhhhh... I DON'T KNOW! **(Thinking about whether to reveal that he's gay [The PJO characters know, but it isn't common knowledge for mortals])**

*buzzer sounds*

Rick: Ooohhhh. So close. Well then, I guess it's time to pull out the *with audience* WHEEL OF DOOM!

Jason: Whelp. Your are royally screwed, Nico.

Rick: Okay. The Wheel of Doom goes like this. Nico, I'm going to have your spin this, and you'll have to do whatever challenge the Wheel stops on. Ready?

Nico: Let's just get this over with.

Rick: Nico is ready, so lets play the WHEEEEELLLL OOOOOFFFFF DDDOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

Nico: *spins wheel* Oh Gods, please don't land on anything bad. *Wheel stops* SON OF A [beep]!

 **A/N - HAHAHAHAHA! I'm pulling an Uncle Rick on you! What did Nico land on? Tune in next time on Kids and Heroes to find out. Please comment your ideas on what I should have K &H do next. This story will be comment driven. Not literally though. Comments can't drive. At least, I think they can't... Huh. I wonder what would happen if- BAD! BAD ADHD! BAD! *wacks self with newspaper* Anyway, I'm going to shut up. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 2: Nico Gets Punished

**A/N**

 **I'm not going to be doing the "Script" style of writing. I was just trying that out. If you want me to do the "Script" style of writing, then comment or message me. I just didn't like that style. I'm going to be doing the rest of the story (for the foreseeable future) in 3rd Person P.O.V**

 **Chapter 2 - Nico Gets Punished**

Nico was hesitant, to say the least. Since he didn't answer Rick's question in time, he had to spin the Wheel of Doom. He walked up to the flimsy piece of cardboard, and gave it a strong spin. It wobbled around a bit, but began to steady as it slowed down. The Fates didn't appear to be on Nico's side, because the arrow stopped on "Host's Choice." Rick looked at the Wheel, and an evil smile slowly creeped its way up his face. Nico crossed his fingers, hoping that Rick would be nice, and give him something simple, like "Do the Macarena." Heck, he would have probably taken "Take Off Your Pants for the Rest of the Interview." Anything would have been better than whatever was going through Rick's head.

After a few seconds, a lightbulb went off in Rick's head. "I've got it!" Rick shouted "Nico, you have to spray paint Percy's guitar red." Nico didn't want to do it. Nobody touched Riptide. Percy pretty much worshipped the guitar. Mumbling something along the lines of "I'm going to regret this," Nico went to the back.

 **Backstage**

"Yo Perce! Rick wants you back on stage. Our interview is done, and we have some time left." Nico had to get Percy away from his "baby" for a while. Percy, thinking that there was some time to kill, he walked back to Rick's table. Nico had to go fast. He only had a few minutes.

 **On Stage**

"Thanks for coming back on, Percy." Rick had to distract Percy while Nico was painting the guitar. "No Problem, Rick. So, what do you want to talk about" "Well, I've heard through the grapevine that you've been working out recently. Would it be ok if you showed us your progress?" Percy mumbled an ok, which made the audience cheer and holler. He took of his shirt, revealing a perfect surfer body. It appeared as if his chest and stomach were chiseled from stone. He had that lean but strong look to him. The only blemishes on his skin were his tattoos.

He had tattoos all over his body. A scene depicting Tartarus took up the entirety of Percy's back. It showed the five rivers of Tartarus: the Styx, Phlegethon, Acheron, Lethe, and Cocytus Rivers. The Styx held dark, murky waters that could be seen holding the souls of those who attempted to cross it, but failed. If you looked closely, you could see Charon ushering souls across the river. Connected to the Styx was the Phlegethon. It looked like a stream of fire, daring passerby to drink form it. Next, was the Acheron. It looked like any normal river or lake that you would walk by on a daily basis, until you noticed that the river had a bottom of spikes and swords and knives. The Lethe could only be described as charcoal black. It looked like sludge, and was very rough compared to the others. The final river, on the far right side of Percy's back, was the Cocytus. Running along the edges of the Cocytus were names. They were the names of those who had died in the wars. Luke Castellan, Bianca di Angelo, Silena Beauregard, Charles Beckendorf, and Michael Yew were just some of the names that encircled the river.

A trident could be seen snaking it's way up his right forearm, along with the letters "SPQR" and one vertical bar under it. Starting at the top of Percy's neck, and wrapping around his left arm was a tree, with a large system of roots running down the entire length of his arm. Other tattoos were spread across his body, but most noticeably, the words "It takes less time to do things right than explain how you did it wrong" were on the left side of his stomach. Percy's most important tattoo, however, was the very first one he had ever gotten. An owl covered his heart. It was surrounded by the words "σοφό κορίτσι μου (My Wise Girl)." The owl had stormy grey eyes, and in it's talons, it held Annabeth's knife.

Percy sat down in the chair by the table. He looked at Rick, waiting for him to ask him about the meanings behind the tattoos. "I can see that you've spent a lot of time under the needle. How long did all of those take? Are there any that are particularly special to you?"

Percy fidgeted in his seat for a few seconds before answering. "Well, I've spent around 30 hours on my back, 15 hours for my chest, and I'd say that I've spent another 10 on my arms. So... around 60 or so hours." Rick had a look of amazement on his face. "Wow! That must have hurt like crazy!" Percy nonchalantly replied with, "Yeah, it hurt for a while, and then I got used to it. For any special tattoos, well, they all are special to me. The owl and knife is for my girlfriend Annabeth Chase." This got a few "Awws" and "How cute!" from the audience. "The owl is there because it's her favorite animal, and the knife is because she is a b**a**. Trust me when I say that you don't want to get on her bad side. She will judo flip you into oblivion. I know from experience. Multiple times, actually. I'm getting off topic. Umm... The tree is to remind me of my family. 'Cuz family tree and stuff. Yeah. The scene on my back is to remind me that everyone has there own personal demons. I don't want to talk about it. It's a touchy subject." With that statement, Percy picked his shirt up off the floor. He put his shirt on, said goodbye to Rick, and walked backstage.

 **Backstage (Ten Minutes Before Percy Comes Back)**

Nico was going as fast as he could. He probably only had about five minutes before the show ended, and then Percy would come back. You could barely tell that it was same guitar. It was this blood red color, much gloomier and scarier than the sea green it was originally painted. Nico decided that if he was going to mess up Percy's guitar, than he would go all out. He grabbed an oh-so-convenient bottle of glitter and dumped it unceremoniously on the instrument. His masterpiece was complete. He placed Riptide back in it's case and closed the lid, waiting for Percy to come back.

 **I hope y'all like it. *looks at clock* Oh. Wow... It's midnight. I should probably go to bed. Well, thanks for reading. Comment, vote, all the other stuff. *yawns* If you'll please excuse me, I'm going to go pass out on the couch. Bye!**


	7. Chapter 3: Christmas Craziness

**Hi guys. Merry Christmas! Or Kwanzaa! Or Hanukkah! You might even celebrate Festivus! Wait... Just me? Anyone here celebrate Festivus? Well, Happy Whatever-holiday-you-celebrate! Thanks for reading this. I can't believe that the story has, like, 37 views. This is great. I thought that I would get around two views. I'm just really happy about this . Thank you all so much! Anyway, I'll stop rambling. Here is Chapter Three - Christmas Craziness.**

 **Chapter Three - Christmas Craziness**

 **With Percy**

Percy was mad as Tartarus. Somebody had painted Riptide red. RED! Not only that, whoever did this covered his baby in green, sparkly glitter. Sure, Christmas was in a few days, but this was unacceptable.

 **With Nico**

Nico had high tailed it out of the studio. He walked outside into the bitter December cold. Nico was glad that he had decided to bring his bomber jacket. He quickly hailed a cab, and got in. He told the driver the address to the hotel, and Nico got on his phone. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, opened up Twitter, and told his followers what happened.

Nico got some responses almost immediately:

From Jason_Grace : NicoDiAngelo, you messed up. BIG TIME! PercyJackson is gonna be so mad when he figures out it was you.

From Ticcitobyfan14 : I can't believe that he actually did it. #Respect

From SammyValdezTheBoss : On a scale of 1-10 in bravery, NicoDiAngelo is an 11.

After around 20 minutes in the cab, Nico had arrived at the Four Seasons Hotel. He walked through the double doors, entering the lobby. Luckily, not that many people were there, except for a few desk attendants and the stray janitor. Nico walked past the desk, uttering "Hi." to the man in the chair.

He got in the elevator, choosing floor five. The elevator stopped at floor three, and two men entered. One had pale skin, accentuated by dark eyes and two large black earrings. The other man had a slight 5 O'clock shadow. Nico, being the good boy that he was, decided to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Really Andy? We both know that it was better to start Give Heart," said the man with earrings.

"But then we would have to pay all the employees, Nate," exclaimed the other man.

"So what? More employees mean faster production. I mean, the fans were lucky if they could get two songs a month. With Give Heart, we can increase that to, like, five songs a month."

"Fine. Let's do it."

"YES! Thanks, Andy."

The elevator dinged, signalling that the car had reached the fifth floor. Nico quickly got off, leaving the two men in the elevator. Nico walked down the hall, approaching room 517. He knocked on the door, checking if Jason or Percy were in the room. When no one answered, he inserted his key card and opened the door. Nico threw his bag onto the messy, unkempt bed. He sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. Percy was going to be so mad when he figured out that it was Nico who had tampered with his favorite guitar.

 **With Percy**

Percy had given up on trying to find out who had messed up Riptide. He just couldn't find any clues. He tried to navigate the twisting labyrinth of the TV studio. So far, he had gotten himself lost four times. Yeah, he had no idea where he was going. It didn't help that all the doors looked the same. Add in the dyslexia, and you have a disaster waiting to happen. He had already walked in on a guy dressed as a bright blue alien with weird eye stalk things. Then there was that creepy bear robot thing.

After about an hour of wandering, Percy finally managed to find a way out. He got in his car, a light blue Mustang Convertible, and drove to the nearest Dairy Queen. He needed ice cream. Ice cream always made everything better. He plugged in the address into the GPS, and off he went.

As he was driving, his phone buzzed. Percy pulled it out of his pocket, and he checked what was happening. It was a text from Jason.

Jason: Hey Perce! Guess what? We just got signed to a record label! Let's surprise Nico.

Percy: Great! I'm gonna tell Annabeth!

Now happy, Percy started his car back up and drove to the Dairy Queen. He decided to surprise Annabeth with ice cream and the good news. When he arrived at the Dairy Queen, he ordered a chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream sundae for him and a vanilla with sprinkles for Annabeth.

Percy got back in his car, and he began the short drive to his girlfriend's apartment.

 **With Nico**

Nico had calmed down, if only a small bit. He was still nervous about what Percy would do if he found out that it was Nico who had messed up Riptide. Nico decided to go to sleep for a while. After all, with great power, comes the great need to go to take a nap.

 **A/N**

 **Sorry for this being a little later then normal. I was stuck in a car going to Colorado for 9 and a half hours, and I (obviously) didn't have any WiFi. Vote, comment, do all that other stuff.**

 **Indytaker**


	8. Chapter 4: Oh, These Guys Again

**A/N**

 **I would like to say... Holy schist! Yesterday, this story had around 40 views, but as I'm checking this, the story has 79 views! I... I have no words to describe how happy and thankful I am. Just, wow. Oh my gods this is amazing. As a side note, this book is being read in two countries: the US (should have guessed) and FINLAND, of all places. You know, I would personally follow everyone who has read this story, but Wattpad doesn't give me that info. As a gift, here is Chapter Four.**

 **Chapter Four - Oh, These Guys Again**

 **With Percy**

After getting the ice cream, Percy got in his car and began the drive to Annabeth's apartment. He pulled up to the newly refurbished building, got out of his Mustang, and walked up to the door. Percy opened the door, and the smell of burnt cigarettes and cheap air freshener assaulted his nose. He quickly walked over to the doorman and asked him if Annabeth Chase was in the building. When he answered yes, Percy asked for the room number. The man responded with "Room 5C."

Percy jauntily walked over the the elevator and hit the up button. As he waited, Percy overheard two men debating over fried the elevator arrived, Percy got in and chose the fifth floor. After around thirty seconds, the elevator stopped, and the doors opened.

Percy walked down the hall, searching for the sign 5C. Once he rounded the corner, Percy was immediately blinded by a obnoxious red light coming from an open door across from Annabeth's room. He walked up to the door and knocked. Shuffling could be heard from behind the door before Annabeth answered. When she opened the door, it was clear that she lacked sleep. Bags could be seen under her eyes, and a scowl was plastered on her face. However, when Annabeth saw Percy, her face immediately brightened up.

"Come on in, Seaweed Brain. I hope the light doesn't annoy you. Just, don't pay attention to my neighbor Cosmo. He's a little weird." With the somewhat odd invitation, Percy stepped into Annabeth's apartment. He took in the scenery. Drawings and blueprints scoured a coffee table in the center of the room. Off to the side, a tiny kitchen could be seen. Near the kitchen area was a small little TV, showing the local news.

"So, what brings you to Casa de Chase?" Annabeth questioned. Without saying anything, Percy handed her her ice cream. "You might want to sit down, Wise Girl." With that, Annabeth walked over to the leather couch, and sat down. She placed the dessert onto the coffee table, not caring that the ice cream could ruin her drawings. "Well, what is so important that I have to sit down? Besides ice cream." "Nico, Jason, and I got signed to a record company." Annabeth, clearly surprised, gaped at the news. After a few seconds of shocked silence, she replied to Percy's statement with, " Oh my gods! You guys did it! Which company? Motown? Capitol Recs? Ooh... Maybe you got signed to -" "ANNABETH! Calm down. I don't know what label we got. I learned about this, like, 10 minutes ago." Percy shouted to stop his girlfriend's rant. "Oh, ok. Sorry, I was just really excited and happy for you guys." "Well, I thank you for being happy, but I don't know which company we got signed to."

Percy's phone buzzed, alerting him of a text message. He pulled his phone from his pocket and tapped the notification. It was another text from Jason.

Jason: Hey Percy. Did you tell Nico yet? How did Annabeth react to the news? I got some info on the label. It's called Give Heart Records. It's one of those small little companies, but hey, a contract is better than nothing.

Percy: I haven't seen Nico since the interview. Annabeth was really happy for us. Thx for the info.

With that text, Percy decided to go try and find Nico. He bid Annabeth a nice farewell, after telling her the name of Give Heart Records. The bright red sign in the hallway was as annoying as ever. Percy walked to the elevator and got in. He chose the lobby button. The elevator began its descent.

 **With Jason (Suprise!)**

Jason had somehow gotten the band a contract with an actual record company. It went something like this:

 **During Percy's interview w/ Rick Riordan (Chapter 1)**

Jason was walking around backstage before Nico and his' interview with Rick Riordan, when a man walked up to Jason. The man had a dark shirt on, making his pale skin quite obvious. He had a pair of headphones in his left hand, and a piece of paper in the right. He walked up to Jason and said, "Your Jason Grace, right? From Kids and Heroes?"

Jason replied with "Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I've been listening to your guys' music, and I am very impressed. I would like to offer you guys a spot on my roster." The man gestured to the headphones in his hand.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying? Are you offering us a record contract?"

"Yes, that is what I'm saying, and your band would work perfectly with our label."

"Well, what do I have to do to sign up?"

"All you have to do is sign this piece of paper." The record label man handed Jason the sheet of paper.

Jason quickly signed the paper after quickly skimming over it. It was quite straight forward. Kids and Heroes would be signed to the label, and they would be able to get out of the contract at any time, for any reason. Jason handed the contract back to the man. Said man, while walking away, "Oh, and my name is Nate. Welcome to Give Heart Records."

 **Present Time**

After some digging online, Jason had learned the name of the record label he had signed the band to. The label was based in Los Angeles, California. It was actually a very recent company. It had been founded in late 2017. It had been created by Nathan Smith (Probably the Nate from before). It had some small bands in it, like "Ghost Fight" and "AmaLee." Nate, surprisingly, was a music maker himself. He had a ton of songs, and most of them were good. Jason felt proud with himself. He had gotten a great deal for him and his friends.

 **A/N**

 **Hi everyone! How are you all? I'm doing good. I have multiple things to say:**

 **1\. I have made multiple references to a very popular sitcom show from the eighties or nineties (I forget the exact date) What is the name of that show?**

 **2\. I really appreciate comments/votes. That would make me really happy, and it would show me that you guys are interested in me continuing this story.**

 **3\. With me being the slow writer that I am, that note up there is now out of date. Now, as I'm typing this on my iPad, this story has one hundred and ten views. My mind is blown. A big thank you goes out to SammyValdezTheBoss for being the first commenter and voter. Thanks Sammy!**

 **4\. Also, two characters I mentioned briefly last chapter (Andy and Nate) are real people, and they will become part of the main cast in this story. They will be going on the tour with Nico, Jason, and Percy. Give Heart is also an actual record label, and Nate really did found the company.**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR, EVERYONE!**


	9. Chapter 5: It Has Begun

**NOTE: This is going to be late, b/c I didn't have any internet for a few days**

 **A/N**

 **Wait... what is this? Does this say what I think it says? Am I imagining this? 151 VIEWS!This is a dam miracle.**

 **But, I have some bad news. How should I say this lightly? Well, my basement flooded. The plumber believes that it was a frozen pipe. The good thing is that none of our important (my family and I's) stuff got damaged, except for a few of my sister's posters. The bad thing is that I don't have any WiFi. This is not fun. I also can't watch any TV, because that's connected to my WiFi. Just... *primal scream***

 **Here is Chapter Five - It Has Begun**

 **Chapter Five - It Has Begun**

 **With Nico**

Nico was relaxing in his hotel room. Well, he was trying to relax. He was nervous about the fact that Percy might still be mad about Riptide. The guitar, not the pen. To try and calm his nerves, Nico turned on the radio in the corner of his room. A very familiar song began to play through the speakers.

 _This time, I wonder what it feels like_

 _To find the one in this life, the one we all dream of_

 _But dreams just aren't enough_

 _So I'll be waiting for the real thing_

 _I'll know it by the feeling_

 _The moment when we're meeting_

 _It'll play out like a scene, straight off the silver screen_

 _So I'll be holding my breath, right up 'til the end_

 _Until that moment when I find the one I'll spend forever with._

 **("Gotta Be Somebody" by Nickelback [I like NB. Sue me])**

Nico listened as the song played through the radio. It reminded him of Will Solace, the head counselor of Apollo Cabin, and Nico's boyfriend. Speaking of Will, Nico hadn't talked to anybody at Camp Half-Blood recently.

With that thought, Nico pulled out his phone. Leo had managed to somehow make a phone that didn't attract monsters. He said that it bounced the signal off of over 100 satellites, making calls and such, effectively, untraceable. It looked just like an Apple iPhone. It even had the little stamp thing at the bottom, labeling it as an iPhone 8.

Nico opened up the FaceTime app, and tapped on Will's the contact. After a few seconds of ringing, Will answered with a, "What do you wa- Oh. Hi Sunshine. What's up? Wait a sec. NO CLARISSE! THAT IS FOR MEDICINAL PURPOSES ONLY! OH GODS! Sorry, I gotta go. Clarisse just stabbed a camper with a syringe. I'll talk to you later."

Nico, sad that he didn't get the chance to talk with Will, decided to check if he had any new messages from Percy or Jason. He, of course, had those texts from random numbers. They were probably from telemarketers, or even worse, stalkers. Nico shuddered at the thought of someone relentlessly tracking him. Yeah, that wouldn't be fun. Looking at his phone, he saw that he had two texts from Jason and three from Percy.

Nico chose to read the messages from Percy first. "where r u? j has gr8 news" "dude where are you?" "is your phone dead?" And from Jason, he had received two texts. "Hey Nico! Guess what? We got a record deal!" "It's called 'Give Heart Records.' It looks fun. TTYL"

While reading Jason's text, Nico almost dropped his phone. Forgetting about Percy and his guitar dilemma, he immediately called Will.

"Hey Will!" Nico cheerfully said.

"Hi, Nico. Sorry about before. Clarisse just doesn't know when to stop. So, what were you going to tell me? Because I need some good news. Camp has had way to many accidents."

"How should I break this to you easy? You see, Jason, Percy, and I kind of got SIGNED TO A RECORD LABEL! WOO!"

"Oh my gods, Nico! This is incredible! What's it called?" Will was ecstatic at the news.

"It's called Give Heart Records. That's all I know. Jason says that it might be fun." Nico explained.

"Well, whatever label it is, I'm happy for you." Will said to his boyfriend.

"Oh. Did you see our interview- Wait... You don't have a TV. Nevermind. So, how is the camp doing, besides the 'Clarisse stabbing someone with a syringe' thing." The son of Hades asked.

"Well, we've gotten some new campers. We've gained a son and daughter of Hermes, I think there names are James and Michelle. There is a new son of Hecate named Neville. Then there is the daughter of Demeter, Rebecca. I think thats it for this week." Will replied.

"Cool. I've gotta go. I have to prep for our tour."

"Ok. I hope to see one of your shows. Bye Nico."

With that, the call ended. Nico made a loud sigh, and sat down in his chair. He had to pack up all of his stuff and put it on the tour bus. he took a survey of his room: four pillows, two small blankets, his Stygian Iron sword (that could be disguised as a chain on his pants), his black bass guitar, a music stand, three notebooks filed with notes and song ideas, and lots of other random items. This was going to take a while.

 **With Percy**

Percy got in his car. He had to go back to the hotel he was staying at, and he had to pack up. Their tour (promoting their "Battle Scars" album) was about to begin.

Percy set his GPS for the Four Seasons Hotel in New York City. He turned his car's radio onto the Alternative Rock station. After a few advertisements, Kongos began playing through his speakers. The song was "Come With Me Now." **(I suggest that you actually listen to the song.)**

 _Come with me now_

 _Come with me now_

 _Woah come with me now_

 _I'm gonna take you down_

 _Woah come with me now_

 _I'm gonna show you how_

 _Woah come with me now_

 _I'm gonna take you down_

 _Woah come with me now_

 _I'm gonna show you how_

While Percy was driving, he tapped his hands on the steering wheel, to the beat of song. He pulled up to the stoplight and waited.

 _Afraid to lose control_

 _And caught up in this world_

 _I_ _'ve wasted time, I've wasted breath_

 _I think I've thought myself to death_

 _I was born without this fear_

 _Now only this seems clear_

 _I n_ _eed to move, I need to fight_

 _I need to lose myself tonight_

"Yeah, that would be nice," Percy thought to himself. "To just have a day without any problems. No recording, no interviews, just peace and quiet."

 _Woah come with me now_

 _I'm gonna take you down_

 _Woah come with me now_

 _I'm gonna show you how_

 _I think with_ _my heart and I move with my head_

 _I open my mouth and it's something I've read_

 _I stood at this door before, I'm told_

 _But a part of me knows that I'm growing too old_

Percy put his car back in to drive, and he continued his journey back to the hotel. He felt like he was too old for this momster fighting. I mean, this was his, like, 10th year fighting. He was surprised that he had even made it this far.

 _Confused what I thought with something I felt_

 _Confuse what I feel with something that's real_

 _I tried to sell my soul last night_

 _Fu_ _nny, he wouldn't even take a bite_

 _Far away_

 _I_ _heard him say (come with me now)_

 _Don't delay_

 _I heard him say (come with me now)_

 _Far away_

 _I heard him say (come with me now)_

 _Don't delay_

 _I heard him say (come with me now)_

 _Woah come with me now_

 _I'm gonna take you down_

 _Woah come with me now_

 _I'm gonna show you how_

 _Afraid to lose control_

 _And caught up in this world_

 _I_ _'ve wasted time, I've wasted breath_

 _I think I've thought myself to death_

 _I was born without this fear_

 _Now only this seems clear_

 _I need to move, I need to fight_

 _I need to lose myself tonight_

 _Woah come with me now_

 _Woah come with me now_

 _I'm gonna take you down_

 _Woah come with me now_

 **("Come With Me Now" by Kongos)**

As the song finished, Percy arrived at the hotel. He pulled into an empty spot, parked his car, and got out. He walked through the doors, entering the hotel.

He walked over to one of the TVs in the lobby. It was broadcasting a news story about troops in the Middle East fighting against terrorists. Realizing the guts and determination that these men and women possessed, Percy began thinking about about a new song.

He walked over to the elevator bank, and he jabbed the up button with his thumb. As he waited, one word was racing around his head.

Indestructible.

 **A/N**

 **Uhm... Hi? *dodges wrench* Sorry for the long wait. As the previous note said, I didn't have any internet. Well, I got it fixed. Yay! On a happy note, this story has surpassed 230 views! My thanks go out to all of you who have given this story a chance. Yeah... I felt bad for y'all, so I made this chapter longer than normal.**


	10. Chapter 6: How To Prepare For A Concert

**A/N**

 **Hi everyone! How's life treating you? I'm doing pretty good (except for a surgery that could possibly do irreversible damage to my ear). I hope nothing bad happens. Well, I have to remain positive. Think happy thoughts. Sunshine... Rainbows... Kittens... Ice Cream...**

 **Yeah, that's not working that well. I'm still nervous as Tartarus. I need to distract myself, so here is Chapter Six - How To Prepare For A Concert.**

 **Chapter Six - How to Prepare for a Concert (I couldn't think of a good name)**

 **With Jason**

Jason was anxious. They were going to perform in their first, actual concert. No more practice. The real deal. A live audience. Fans. The whole shebang. Given, it was going to be in a few days, but the anticipation was killing him. He was a nervous wreck. He kept worrying about all the things that could go wrong. What would happen if he got stage fright? What if he forgot the lyrics? What if... That was all that was going through his mind. What if _ happened, and people didn't like it? I mean, Murphy said that everything that can go wrong will go wrong. Jason had to clear his mind, so he decided to go explore New York some more.

Jason quickly realized that the Big Apple was a giant, compared to New Rome. Everywhere he looked, there would be a street magician, or someone selling pretzels, or a homeless person begging for some spare cash. Stores and restaurants lined the sidewalks, advertising their newest product or a limited time sale. He walked along the crowded streets, spending time to finally admire the beautiful architecture. Sheesh, he was turning into Annabeth. Jason kept walking. Then, he realized, that he had no idea where to go. He went over to girl who looked as equally confused as him. She had red hair, and she was wearing a yellow jacket, under which was a flowery plaid shirt.

"Uhmm... Do you know where any good places to explore are?" Jason asked the lady.

"No. Not really." She replied.

"Oh. Dang. Well, bye." Jason stated glumly. He began to walk away.

"Wait," the girl said, "maybe we can ask my friend Titus. He knows some good places. Follow me!"

"Oh... uh... okay." Jason said skeptically.

"I'm Kimmy! What's your name?" The girl, Kimmy, asked.

"My name is Jason. Jason Grace." The girl showed no reaction to the name. Jason sighed happily. It wasn't one of those crazed fans.

"Well then, Jason, let's go!" She started walking along the sidewalk. Jason quickly followed her.

 **With Percy**

Percy got out of the elevator. He was thinking about those soldiers fighting in the Middle East. They reminded him of himself. Just like them, he had to fight everyday, just to scratch and claw for that last bit of territory. They would do anything to save their comrades. Just like them, Percy had spit in Thanatos's face, time and time again. And just like them, Percy had scars, both physical and emotional, from the battle.

He walked into his hotel room. He threw his jacket onto the chair, pulled his notebook out of the bedside drawer, and began writing.

 _Another mission_

 _The powers have called me away_

 _Another time_

 _To carry the colors again_

 _My motivation_

 _An oath I've sworn to defend_

 _To win the honor_

 _Of coming back home again_

 _No explanation_

 _Will matter after we begin_

 _Unlock the dark destroyer that's buried within_

 _My true vocation_

 _And now my unfortunate friend_

 _You will discover_

 _A war you're unable to win_

 _I'll have you know_

 _That I've become_

 _Indestructible_

 _Determination that is incorruptible_

 _From the other side_

 _A terror to behold_

 _Annihilation will be unavoidable_

 _Every broken enemy will know_

 _That their opponent had to be invincible_

 _Take a last look around while you're alive_

 _I'm an indestructible master of war_

 _Another reason_

 _Another cause for me to fight_

 _Another fuse uncovered_

 _Now, for me to light_

 _My dedication_

 _To all that I've sworn to protect_

 _I carry out my orders_

 _Without a regret_

 _A declaration_

 _Embedded deep under my skin_

 _A permanent reminder_

 _Of how it began_

 _No hesitation_

 _When I am commanded to strike_

 _You need to know_

 _That you're in for the fight of your life_

 _You will be shown_

 _How I've become_

 _Indestructible_

 _Determination that is incorruptible_

 _From the other side_

 _A terror to behold_

 _Annihilation will be unavoidable_

 _Every broken enemy will know_

 _That their opponent had to be invincible_

 _Take a last look around while you're alive_

 _I'm an indestructible master of war_

 _I'm indestructible_

 _Determination that is incorruptible_

 _From the other side_

 _A terror to behold_

 _Annihilation will be unavoidable_

 _Every broken enemy will know_

 _That their opponent had to be invincible_

 _Take a last look around while you're alive_

 _I'm an indestructible master of war_

 _Indestructible_

 _Determination that is incorruptible_

 _From the other side_

 _A terror to behold_

 _Annihilation will be unavoidable_

 _Every broken enemy will know_

 _That their opponent had to be invincible_

 _Take a last look around while you're alive_

 _I'm an indestructible master of war_

 **("Indestructible" by Disturbed)**

Hours later, Percy finally looked up from his notebook. He noticed that the clock said 10:48 PM. He had to wake up early tomorrow, so he should go to sleep now. But, before that, he had to relieve himself. Yeah, twelve cokes were not good for the body. And before you ask, no, they were not blue. Get over it.

 **With Nico**

Nico had finished packing his stuff into his bags. He decided to get ahead of the game, and put his stuff on the bus. He walked down the stairs, and out of the hotel. He carried a bag on each shoulder, another in his hand, and had his sword (as a chain) connected to his pants. he walked around to the back hotel, where the bus was parked.

Hades had helped pay for the bus. He is the god of riches, after all. Now, before you go "Pluto is the god of riches, Hades gets the dead people," hear me out. If you look at the Wikipedia page on Hades, you can clearly see "God of Riches." Anyway, the bus was a double decker, and pretty high end at that. It was 45 feet long, 8-9 feet wide, and 13 feet tall. The outside had the band's logo, along with the dates and locations of their concerts.

On the inside of the bus, it was split into two different floors. On the first floor, at the back of the bus, there was a small bathroom. It held the bare essentials: a toilet, shower, soap, shampoo, towels, sink, and a hand dryer. Also on the first floor was a large kitchen. There was a microwave, a small stove top, a mini-fridge loaded with sodas, waters, various meats, and a few fruits and vegetables. Across from the kitchen was the living area. It held a 50" OLED television (with an Xbox X, a PS4, and many other games), multiple chairs, a large leather sofa, and a few blankets and pillows.

After climbing a few stairs, you reached the second floor. There was a total of fourteen bunk beds, each containing a memory foam mattress, measuring 38x75 inches. The beds had USB and 120V outlets (used to charge phones, laptops, etc.).

Hades had done an incredible job for his son and nephews.

 **A/N**

 **Hi guys. Sorry for the long wait (does this count as a long wait? IDK), but through the ear surgery (which was a success), the recuperation, and all of the catching up I had to do for school, I didn't have any time to write. If you've read the previous post, you should know that the story has gone past 300 views! I would like to thank all of you for reading this story.**

 **Indytaker**


	11. Chapter 7: Stabbing Steaks (And Giants)

**Before you read - This story is now dedicated to StarDe1AndOnly, darkarchangel2, OgFrosty, Not-Dead , and Jay_is_gay.**

 **A/N**

 **I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! *clears throat* Hi. How y'all doing? I'm doing fan-flipping-tastic! Anything cool going on in your life right now? I'm trying to interact with my (very small) group of readers. Ooohhh! I just got an idea. How about I have a question of the day type thing. I think that would be good. Okay. Here is your QOTD (Question Of The Day):**

 **If you could hang out with anyone from the PJO/HOO series, who would it be and why?**

 **My answer would be Nico. I believe that Nico is like that person in the group is there, but doesn't get recognized. he's done so much for both camps, and they both treat him like he is dung. Yeah, there was my little rant. Well, I want to get to writing the story, so I'll stop talking. Here is Chapter Seven.**

 **Chapter Seven - Stabbing Steaks (And Giants)**

 **Jason's POV**

Kimmy was incredibly nice girl. It turns out that she was new to the NYC area as well. She had actually been off fighting in a war (anyone know what war she said [if she did say]?). Jason had also met her roommate Titus Andromedon. He was an incredibly nice guy. The only downside was that he appeared to have confidence issues. Jason had also met their landlady. Her name was Lillian, and she was a bit of an oddball character.

After he had bid them all goodbye, Jason looked at his watch. It was 9:04 PM. He had spent the past 5 hours talking with Kimmy and her friends. He started his journey back to the hotel.

As he was walking, he came across a man in a white hoody. The strange thing was, was the fact that the hoody was covered in red substance that Jason knew far too well. Blood. Jason rushed over, seeing if he could help the man. The man had on a raggedy pair of jeans. His head was resting on his knees, as if he was crying.

"Sir, are you alright?" Jason asked the man.

"No. I'm not. Why do you care? I'm a freak, a nobody." The man replied.

"I want to help you." Jason stated bluntly.

"Really?" The man looked up from his knees. He was normal, except for one thing. He had a large portion of skin missing around his mouth, and his face had ugly burn marks on it. "You want to help a monster?" With that, the man rose to his feet, and his body began to change.

He grew to eight feet tall, and his arms became massive as tree trunks. His jacket ripped, showing off the outrageous amount of muscle covering his entire body. His hair became long and shaggy. His face became an evil smile. "What? You don't want to help little ol' me?" The Laistrygonian giant taunted.

 **(Prepare for a very poorly written fight scene)**

Jason quickly drew out his gladius. He quickly analyzed his opponent, racking his mind to try and think of any weaknesses it may have. He dodged a blind swing from the giant. Since Jason didn't want to be monster food, he charged. He started swiping at the giant's legs, trying to cut it down as if it was a tree.

In the middle of one of his attacks, the Laistrygonian kicked him off, like he was a measly little fly. Jason flew back a few feet, before he ran into a wall. "Ooowww... That's gonna need some ambrosia," Jason thought once he impacted. He got up, shook himself off, and ran back into the fight. Fueled by anger, he jumped onto the giant's back, and began slicing at it's neck like a madman. The giant kept trying to buck Jason off. It was almost funny, because it looked like one of those bull rides you see at a carnival. Almost.

Jason held on to the giant's neck with one hand, while stabbing it's neck with his other hand. After almost a full minute of riding the giant, Jason finally dealt the killing blow by driving his gladius through the Laistrygonian's throat. The monster collapsed into a large pile of golden dust. Jason checked himself for injuries. He had small cuts on his back, and had probably bruised or even broken some of his ribs after hitting the wall.

He pulled out his phone, and he called Percy.

 **Percy's POV**

Percy had just finished going to the bathroom, when he heard "Sandstorm" by Darude play. He grabbed his phone from the counter to see who was calling. It was Jason.

"Hey Jase. What's up?" Percy casually said.

"I got jumped by a Laistrygonian giant. I've probably broken a few ribs. Can you come pick me up?" He replied.

"Oh gods! **(Do you capitalize the "g" in gods?)** Where are you?"

"Uhm... East 72nd and, uh, Madison Avenue. Hurry."

"Ok. I'm coming. Hold yourself together."

Percy ran out of the hotel room. He went over to Nico's room, and he banged on the door. "NICO! JASON GOT HIT BY A CAR!" Nico came out of the room a few seconds later, his hair a mess, jacket sloppily thrown on, and a scared look on his eyes. "Come on. Jason ran into a Laistrygonian."

They both got in the car, and drove as fast as possible to the streetcorner Jason was sitting down at. They got out of the car, and walked over to their fallen friend. Percy stuck his arm under Jason's left arm. Nico did the same with the right arm. They helped the son of Jupiter over to the car. Nico ran over and opened the back seat door. He got Jason as comfy as possible in the back. After situating his friend, Percy began to head back to the hotel.

When the three demigods arrived, they made their way to Jason's room. Percy laid Jason on the bed, while Nico found the ambrosia. Percy got an ice pack out of the freezer, and placed it on his cousin's injured ribs. Nico found the ambrosia. It was smartly hidden with the brownies. He broke it into small, bite size pieces, and fed them to Jason.

 **TIME SKIP**

 **(I won't use to many time skips, don't worry.)**

 **Nico's P.O.V.**

Two days later, and Jason was doing significantly better. He was walking around with minimal pain, and he could stomach most foods. The bad thing was that they had to give a concert later the next day. Piper had come over to check on Jason, and she was currently asleep on the couch, a magazine covering her face. Nico had told Nate, the record label guy, that they accepted the deal. It was going to be a nice little gift for everyone involved.

Happily, Nico went to go get some lunch. He walked out of the elevator and into the hotel's restaurant. He went up to the hostess.

"Hello. Are there any booths available?" He asked politely.

"Yeah. One just opened up. If you would kindly follow me." The woman replied. She grabbed a menu from under the counter, and went off to the booth.

Nico walked behind the lady. He wondered what they served for lunch. Nico hadn't actually eaten lunch at the hotel yet. Every day, he would get McDonalds, so this was a nice change. The hostess arrived at the booth, and Nico sat down. She handed him the menu, and a list of the drinks. She left to go help out the other diners.

Nico looked over the drink list first. There was alcohols, sodas, and water. Nico didn't want alcohol because A) It would impair his combat skills, and B) He would probably go on a killing spree. Alcohol was out of the picture, so Nico's choices were either water or soda. Water was good for the body, but soda was good for the taste buds. He chose water. A man in an apron walked over to Nico, and asked what he was going to drink. Nico told the man his choice, and began to contemplate his food options. There was sandwiches and steaks and salads and all sorts of other good eats.

Nico went through the same process he did with the drinks. The steak would taste good, and it had a lot of protein, which could help build muscle mass, but it was expensive. The sandwiches had carbs and protein, but had large amounts of sodium in them. The salads had lots of vitamins and minerals, but were also expensive. Since Nico was hungry, he ordered the steak.

A few minutes later, the waiter returned, and he took Nico's order. The filet mignon with a side of mashed potatoes and string beans. The waitress then brought him a tall glass of ice water. Nico thanked her, and he began the long waiting process.

 **Nate's POV**

Nate had just gotten off the phone with Nico. It was a great idea, and the fans were going to love it. So, the plan was that [BEEP] [BEEP] [BEEP] and [BEEP] were going to [BEEP] at the [BEEP].

 **Ok, so that wraps up the seventh (and longest) chapter of K &H. What was the "deal" Nico made with Nate? I've been a little troll-y(?). You'll learn next chapter. So, you may have noticed that there wasn't a song in this chapter, because I'm wondering: Which do you like more:**

 **A song in every chapter**

 **Or**

 **A song only when the characters are performing, writing, singing, etc.**

 **Comment which you like better, please. It will help me fine tune this story to the best it can possibly be.**

 **Also, I've decided to start a list of references that I made during the chapter. Here is the list for this chapter:**

 **Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt (Netflix) [That's it...]**

 **Okay, I need to shut up, because I'm typing this during my study hall period, and class is almost over. Bye!**

 **Indytaker**


	12. Chapter 8: Press Start To Begin The Tour

**Hi readers! How are you? I'm doing pretty good. So, I'm not going to talk... well, type much. Without further ado, here is Chapter 8 of K &H. The name of this chapter is a hint about one of the people who will be joining K&H.**

 **Hint: Green hair (Not Jacksepticeye)**

 **Chapter 8 - Press Start To Begin The Tour**

 **Percy's P.O.V.**

Percy was happy that Jason was walking around now. However, they had to give a concert the next day. They had a pretty long set list for the concerts. It would take about two hours, split into two halves. Half one would be some of their older songs, and the second half would contain songs that haven't been released yet (and a surprise for the fans). The concert would go like this:

 **Half One**

Courtesy Call (Thousand Foot Krutch)

Savior (Rise Against)

It's Been Awhile (Staind)

Fallen Angel (Three Days Grace)

Hear Me Now (Hollywood Undead)

Time Is Running Out (Muse)

The World I Used To Know (We Came As Romans)

Second Chance (Shinedown)

We're At The Top Of the World (The Juliana Theory)

Pet (A Perfect Circle)

This Is How It Goes (Billy Talent)

Scars (Papa Roach)

Welcome To My Life (Simple Plan)

International You Day (No Use For A Name)

 **Half Two**

Born for Greatness (Papa Roach)

Face Everything And Rise (Papa Roach)

Cold Like War (We Came As Romans)

On My Own (Ashes Remain)

Cry of Achilles (Alter Bridge)

Saviors of the World (Skillet)

Broken Dreams (Shaman's Harvest)

21 Guns (Green Day)

Revolution (The Score)

Mystery of You (Red)

Enemies (Shinedown)

How Far We've Come (Matchbox Twenty)

 **Encore**

Indestructible (Disturbed)

40 (U2) [COVER]

 **NOTE: This list is no longer accurate. The accurate and up to date list is located before Chapter 1.**

Percy and his friends had quite a lot of songs to practice. The hardest were going to be "This Is How It Goes" and "Cry of Achilles." They both had complex intros, paired with the fact that this would be the first live performance of both songs. Nico also had to practice his vocals, since he was gonna lead some of the songs. Jason was pretty well off (except for his injury).

 **Nico's P.O.V.**

Nico had been waiting for around 45 minutes for his food. In that time, he had witnessed a couple break up, saw a man get arrested, and made a triangle out of his napkin.

When his food arrived, he thanked the waiter, and began eating. The steak was a little over cooked, but it was still very good. The mashed potato had just the right amount of salt and pepper in it, and the string beans were cooked to perfection.

After he had finished eating, he decided to go check and see how Jason was doing. When he arrived at Jason's room, he knocked on the door. Piper answered the door. Even though it was evident that she had just woken up, she still looked stunning.

"Hi, Nico. Do you want me to get Jason?" Piper asked.

"Yeah." Nico replied.

"Ok. JASON! PUT YOUR PANTS ON! NICO WANTS TO TALK!" Piper shouted into the room.

Jason appeared a few seconds later. He was wearing a Nike T-shirt and some joggers. His injuries were mostly healed, it looked like. He had a slight limp, but you would only notice if you were paying close attention.

"Hey, Nico. You've come to check on me, I'm guessing?" Jason stated.

"Yup. I'm wondering if you feel like you are ready for the concert tomorrow."

"Well, Piper has been helping me out. Making soup, reapplying my bandages, stuff like that. So, if I don't go off and hurt myself, I think I'm ready." Jason

"That's good. I'll tell Percy." Nico said. With that said, he left his cousin's room.

 **Jason's P.O.V.**

After Nico left, Jason went back to his bed. It was calling his name, and he happily obliged.

After a few minutes of staring at the ceiling, Jason's ADHD got the better of him, and he got up and started walking around the hotel. He ended up finding himself in the workout room. Not one to skip an opportunity to get better, Jason walked into the room and observed his choices.

There were treadmills, ellipticals, bikes, dumbbells, a leg press, a cable machine, and some other machines I'm too lazy to look up the name of. Jason started out with some "light" - 50 pounds - lifting. Eventually, he went on to other machines. That was, until Percy walked.

"Dude. It's 10:33. You should get some sleep." The son of Poseidon said

"NO! SLEEP IS FOR THE WEAK!" Jason shouted.

"Ok. This is for your own good." After saying that, Percy did something he thought he would never do: he walked over and tickled Jason. Jason gave in, and started laughing uncontrollably. Then, Nico walked into the room.

"And I thought I was the gay one." He said while laughing.

"It's not what it looks like. I swear." Percy retaliated.

"Yeah. I was working out, and Percy came in here to tell me to go to sleep." The son of Jupiter added.

"You know what? I don't care. Just, wake me up when we have to get on the bus." Nico said. He then walked out of the room, and towards a waiting elevator.

"I'm gonna get some sleep, too." Percy said, joining his cousin in the elevator. Sighing, Jason followed suit.

The elevator door closed, and an awkward silence ensued. When the carriage stopped, the three demigods all went to their respective rooms. Jason went back to his room, and he went to bed. For real, this time.

 **The Next Day**

 **Percy's P.O.V.**

Percy woke up, and he looked at the clock next to his bed. It read 8:23 AM. "Schist!" Percy shouted. He quickly threw on some clothes, and ran out the door and over to Nico's room. "Nico! Wake up! We have to get on the bus!"

Percy heard a noise that sounded like Nico falling out of bed, followed by him screaming out a few vulgar words. (Not going to actually say any bad words in this story to keep it PG) A few seconds later, Nico opened the door. He looked like he hadn't got a blink of sleep. He had bags under his eyes, and a scowl was plastered on his son of Hades looked mad as, well, Hades.

Nico let out a long moan of annoyance, and then said, "Do I really have to do this? I'M TIIIIIRRREEEEDDDD!"

"Yes, we do. Now stop being a pouty puss, and help me load the bus." Percy said.

"Can't Jason do all of this stuff? I wanna take a nap." Nico suggested.

"We all have to do our part. Jason already put the drums on the bus. Now you have to help out."

"UUUGGGGHHH!" Nico moaned. "Fine. If I have to."

"Thank you. You already have your stuff on the bus, right?"

"Yeah."

"Ok then. That leaves my stuff and whatever Jason has left to pack."

"Let's just get this over with."

With that, Nico let out one more annoyed groan, and continued loading the bus.

 **Andy's P.O.V.**

 **(Remember him?)**

Andy was on his computer, when he heard a familiar voice call from his house's entrance.

"Yo! Andy! I gotta tell you something!" Nate called from the kitchen? Living room?

"What? I'm writing." Andy walked out of his office, and looked for his friend. He found him in the kitchen, eating a bowl of cereal.

"How have you already managed to raid my food?" Andy questioned.

"A magician never reveals his secrets." Nate replied, chuckling. He put down his spoon.

"That doesn't answer why you're here."

"Ok. So, you know how we," Nate pointed at himself and his friend, "are going to 'crash' the concert?"

"Yeah. So what?"

"Well, I talked with Nico, and we came up with an idea."

Nate began to tell him the plan. Kids and Heroes would start playing a certain song, and then they would introduce either Nate or Andy. It would be a great gift for the fans (If they knew who they were, that is). The plan was quite simple when you think about it. All they had to do was plan out when who would come on stage, and what song would be playing.

Nothing could go wrong. Right?

 **Guys! The book hit 500 views! We are halfway to 1K! Hey, that rhymes. Kinda. Meh, a rhyme is a rhyme. Thank you all so so so so so so so SOOOOOOOOO much!**

 **I would like to say that the set list in Percy's P.O.V. is going to change for every concert. That list is only for the first concert.**

 **References:**

 **None**

 **Also, I'm going to start a list of everyone in/touring with K &H. Here it is, so far:**

 **Percy Jackson - Rhythm Guitar, Lead Vocals**

 **Jason Grace - Drums, Backup Vocals**

 **Nico di Angelo - Bass Guitar, Piano, Backup/Unclean Vocals**

 **AFTERTHOUGHT**

 **I completely forgot to do a QOTD.**

 **Q: What is your favorite scene from this book?**

 **A: Well, my favorite part to write (for this chapter) was the gym scene with Jason, Percy, and Nico.**


	13. Chapter 9: Taking A Leap Of Faith

**The monster known as writer's block has been slain! Ok, I'm really sorry that this chapter has taken so long. I've had to deal with school having finals testing, my dogs going crazy every ten seconds, and me just being a lazy bum. To make up for the wait, I'm going to make this chapter really freaking long. If you like short chapters then I'm sorry. Now that the apology is out of the way, hello and welcome to the 9th installment in the story of Kids and Heroes. The trilogy of A/Ns has ended! Yay! In this chapter, we will finally witness how the author plans to somehow type out an entire two hour and fifty minute concert. Why am I talking like a narrator? I don't know! Why am I asking useless questions that you already know the answer to? I don't know! Why do I keep saying I don't know? I'm not sure.**

 **QOTD**

 **Q: What do you think is going to happen in this chapter?**

 **A: I don't know. I write this stuff as I go. I only plan one or two things each chapter, mainly off of stupid ideas I get out of nowhere.**

 **SIDE NOTE**

 **Some songs in the next few chapters will have explicit (curse words or dealing with... bedtime stuff) content, so I will mark them with a big [EXPLICIT] before the lyrics. I'll do my best to either censor the bad words with asterisks or change the lyrics to more family friendly words, as long as it doesn't mess with the song too much.**

 **Chapter Nine - Taking A Leap of Faith...**

 **Jason's P.O.V.**

A happy glow was emanating from Jason after he finished packing the bus. Oh, who am I kidding? Jason was tired and sweaty. He, being the strongest, had to do all of the super heavy lifting. Nico was constantly complaining, and Percy was, surprisingly, not messing around. They had gotten it done, though, and that was all that mattered.

The bands clothes and personal items were all on their bunk beds. The instruments were all held in the top floor of the bus, in the area not occupied by said beds. They had packed it all in really tight. There was barely any space left at the front of the bus. They also had packed a medical emergency kit, which had ambrosia, nectar, bandages, three rolls of gauze, a bottle of aspirin tablets, antibiotic ointments and rubs, tweezers, and a sling in case anyone broke any bones. The band had also packed some extra stuff, like changes of spare clothes. The only problem was that they didn't have a bus driver. As the three demigods stood in a circle, looking like a bunch of idiots, Nico got an idea. "Guys! I have a plan."

"How much of a plan?" Percy asked.

"Like, twelve percent of a plan." Nico said.

"Well, what's your 'twelve percent' of a plan?" Percy questioned.

"We can use Jules-Albert to drive the bus." Nico replied.

"Who?" Percy said, confused.

"You know, the zombie guy I got for a gift." Nico uttered.

"Huh? You know what? I don't care. As long as he can drive the bus, I'm happy." Percy said.

Nico then took out his sword, plunged it into a crack in the cement, and said, "Your king summons you." (That's the quote, right?) A hand shot up from the ground, grabbed onto the swords hilt, and pulled itself through the concrete. The entity (I'm not sure how to describe him.) looked like a stereotypical character from one of those old-timey dudes, with the canes and wigs and stuff.

The zombie(?) began speaking in French, very quickly. Nico attempted to talk to him in Italian, but the zombie showed no recognition of the language. Nico then tried Greek and English. None of them worked. Jason then got the idea to call Piper. He pulled out his phone, and dialed Piper's number. Jason then put the phone on speakerphone. When Piper answered the call, Jason explained the situation to her.

Name: French (English translation)

(I used Google Translate. If any of you actually know French, then please comment the actual, correct translations. Thanks)

Piper: Bonjour. Mon nom est Piper. Comment vous appelez-vous? (Hello. My name is Piper. What is your name?)

Jules-Albert: Je suis Jules Félix Philippe Albert de Dion de Wandonne. (My name is Jules Félix Philippe Albert de Dion de Wandonne **[His full name {Thanks, Wikipedia!}]** )

Piper: Savez-vous conduire? (Do you know how to drive?)

Jules-Albert: Je suis le meilleur pilote du monde! (I am the best driver in the world!)

Piper: Pouvez-vous conduire la grosse automobile? (Can you drive the big automobile? [Buses didn't exist back then])

Jules-Albert: Évidemment! (Obviously!)

Piper: Merci beaucoup pour votre aide. (Thank you very much for your help.)

Jules-Albert: Aucun problème, mon cher. (No problem, my dear.)

After that, Jules-Albert got into the bus. He sat down in the driver's seat, started the engine, and waited.

"YES! Thanks Pipes," Nico said, elated. Jason ended the call.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, Percy asked, "Sooo... what are we gonna do about Captain Baguette?"

"I don't know. We could just leave him." Nico suggested.

"Ok. Hope he doesn't get mad." Jason said.

 **TIME SKIP**

 **(The Next Day)**

 **Percy's P.O.V.**

Today was the big day. Today was the day of the concert. Percy got out of his bed, and immediately regretted the decision. His muscles ached from all of the heavy lifting he had done the day before. He sucked in a breath and then let out a slow sigh. Percy decided to go talk with Nico. He walked out of his room, closed the door, and went across the hall. He knocked on Nico's door. When no one answered, Percy decided to see if Jason was up yet. After Jason didn't open the door as well, Percy was confused. They both usually answered the door in a minute or two. Percy decided that they must have gone to the store to get some snacks or something along those lines. He walked back into his room, and laid down on the bed. However, the monster known as ADHD decided to strike.

Now full of energy, Percy decided to go check on the equipment to make sure that they didn't forget anything . After walking to the bus, he opened the passenger door at the front of the bus. All of a sudden, a bucket fell on his head, dousing him in ice cold water. Percy heard laughing from behind the bus. He walked around the side of the bus, seeing Nico and Jason standing there, laughing their heads off.

"Seriously? What was that about?" Percy said while laughing slightly. He wasn't wet since he was a son of Poseidon, but the shock had gotten him.

"You needed to calm down. Nico and I could tell that you're really stressed" Jason said, regaining his composure. Speaking off the son of Hades, Nico had fallen to the ground, and Jason pulled his cousin up off the dirt.

"Ok. Now that you've had your little laugh, let's go practice for the concert. Are Nate and Andy here yet?" Percy said

"They showed up a few minutes before you woke up." Nico replied.

"Where are they, then?" Percy said. He got his answer when a hand gripped his shoulder.

"Boo!" Nate shouted from behind Percy's back. Percy turned around and gave his band partner a frown.

"Really? You know I'm hard to scare." Percy said in a monotonous tone .

"Yeah, I know," Nate said, "but still..."

All of a sudden, Percy felt a large weight on his back. Going into battle mode, he judo flipped the assailant off his back, only to realize that it was Andy.

Andy then let out a long, "Ooowwww. What was that for?"

"You jumped on me, and my training kicked in," Percy replied.

"Training?" Nate asked confusedly.

"Oh. Nico didn't tell you that we take self defense lessons?" Percy said.

Nate said, "No. He didn't tell us."

"Well, we take self defense lessons to protect ourselves," Percy said.

"That's cool. Do you think you could teach us? I've always wanted to be able to pull out some awesome karate moves on a guy robbing me!" Nate exclaimed happily.

"How about after the concert? We would probably have an hour or two to teach you guys," Percy said.

"Let's do it! What do you say Andy?" Nate asked his friend, who had gotten up and dusted himself off.

"Sure. And oww, my back hurts," Andy replied.

"You ok?" Jason asked, finally rejoining the conversation.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just gimme a minute," Andy said.

"Well, I'm going to go get ready. You know when to come on stage, right Nate?" Percy then walked around to the other side of the bus and got in. Without a bucket of water falling on top of him.

 **Nico's P.O.V.**

After Percy had gone off to practice, Nico decided to kill some time by watching some TV. He was browsing the channels, but nothing was catching his eye. So far, he had passed Bag of Sticks, Impractical Jokers, A Series of Unfortunate Events, and probably a dozen shows in Spanish. He finally landed on a good program: The Office **(The United States version, not the British)**.

Nico had watched the show a year or two ago, and he didn't get why people were so addicted to the show. Now, he was beginning to see why. The show had a great story, with both comedy and drama. Also, Nico resonated with the character Dwight Schrute. They both had that "I Don't Want To Be Around Anyone" attitude. And, that was about it. Now that he thought about it, that was the only similarity they shared. They were both antisocial. Honestly, Nico didn't know what the author was thinking. (Hey! Don't break the fourth wall, Nico.) Like, that was the only thing they shared, and even that would be a stretch.

After watching The Office for an hour, Nico decided to go check on his friends. He walked over to Percy's room. "Hey Perce! Are you ready for the concert?"

Percy replied with, "Yeah. Let's go get Jason. Wherever he is."

They found Jason sitting next to a man in about his mid-twenties. They were both shoveling food into their mouths. **(Oh gods, this sight in my mind is not pretty.)** Two men also in the 23-27 range were cheering on Jason's adversary, chanting, "Come on Toby! You can beat him!" As Percy and Nico walked closer, they could see that Jason and "Toby" were both eating stacks upon stacks of waffles. Percy walked over to Jason, with Nico trailing close behind, and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Not now!" Jason said, as he continued to consume the waffles. He kept eating until Percy pulled the plate away from him.

"Oh come on! I was gonna win that!" Jason said confidently. looking up at his cousin.

"Sure you were." One of Toby's friend retorted. "Not to brag, but nobody has beaten Toby when it comes to eating waffles." The other one said.

"See, Jason? You would've lost anyway." Nico chimed in.

"Let's go, guys. The concert is in a few hours, and we need to prep." Percy said.

"Concert?" Toby asked.

"Yeah, concert. We're in a band, and our concerts coming up later tonight." Jason replied, "And you know what? No ones managed to beat me in an eating copetition, so I'll reward you and your two buddies over there with three free, VIP tickets to our show."

"Really?! Wow. Thank you." Toby said, shocked.

"No problem. The concert's at The Cutting Room, starts at 6 PM." Jason said.

"Well, thanks again. I'm gonna tell Tim and Brian about this."

"Well, it was nice talking with you, but I have to go." After that, Jason walked back to Percy and Nico, who had been listening in on the conversation.

"So, are we gonna go now, or is their another stranger you have to talk to for five hours?" Percy said sarcastically.

"We can go now, Kelp Head." Jason said.

"Don't call me that!" Percy immediately replied.

"Ok. Let's go, Barnacle Boy®." (Had to put that their. Didn't want the Stephen Hillenburg busting down my door.)

"Come on, Airhead."

"Try me, Guppy Guy."

"Thunder Blunder."

"Uh... Darn, I can't think of anything."

Througout their little war of words, the three demigods had made it back to the bus. Jules-Albert was still sitting in the driver's seat. They all boarded onto the tour bus, told Jules the directions, and began the trip to East 32nd Street.

 **Andy's P.O.V.**

As Andy approached the club there were going to be perorming at, he ran through the plan in his mind for one last time. It was a pretty simple idea, but it had a lot of opportunities to go wrong. He walked into the building after showing the his ID. He looked around the front area for a person who might know where he was supposed to set up. He saw a man standing at the bar who looked like he might know his way around. Andy walked over to the bartender and asked him, "So, I'm performing tonight, and I was wondering where we're supposed to set up."

The man answered with, "Ok. You see the door back there?" He pointed his thumb to a door behind them and to the left.

"Yeah."

"Go through that door, turn right, then go straight. It's the third door on the left."

"Thanks."

"No problem. If you need any help setting up, just gimme a shout. My name's Helen."

"Well, thanks again." Andy gave Helen a wave as he went into the back section of the club.

He followed the directions, and he walked into a moderately sized room. Percy, Jason, and Nico were already setting up.

"Hey guys. Are you ready?" Andy half questioned, half stated.

"Yup. This is gonna be great. Everybody is gonna go crazy after the 'accident.'" Nico replied. He was going to be a key part in the skit. Currently, he was tuning up his bass, occasionally plucking the strings to check the pitches and reverbrations (echoing of notes). Percy was doing the same with his guitar, and Jason was sitting on his stool. practicing little tricks with his drum sticks.

"Well, I'm gonna go get my stuff." Andy said, as he began to exit the room.

"Ok," was the entirety of the response he got.

He went back to the front of the club, gave Helen a small smile, and walked out the door and over to his car. He popped the trunk of his car open. There was a variety of odd things in the back of his car. There were multiple burger wrappers, a My Little Pony toy (MandoPony reference! Finally found a way to work that in.), a piece of 2X4 wood, a tire jack, and lots of other miscellaneous items littering the trunk. After searching for a few seconds, Andy found the thing he neede. As he grabbed his guitar case and walked back into the building, Nate pulled up next to him.

"Hey little boy. Want some special candy?" Nate said in a voice as if he was talking to a child.

"Oh shut up. You don't even do drugs." Andy replied in a slightly sarcastic tone.

"You're a real killjoy, ya know."Natesaid as he got out of his car and walked over to his friend.

"I try to do my best." Andy said with a smirk on his face.

"Let me get my stuff." Nate then proceeded to pull his guitar out of the trunk.

They both walked back into the club, and after Andy introduce Nate to Helen, they made their way to the practice room.

"Hi Nate." Jason was the first to notice the new face in the room, as he gracefully caught a drumstick out of midair and set it on the ground next to him.

"Hey Jason. Percy. Nico." Nate nodded at each person as he listed their names.

"Well, everybody's here. I think we should go through the plan one more time, if that's okay with y'all." Percy said, standing up.

"Let's do it." Andy chimed in.

"OK. So..." (I'm not spoiling the plan. You'll have to wait for a few minutes. Or seconds, depending on how fast you read this stuff.)

 **Jason's P.O.V.**

After running through the concert one final time, Jason and his cousins took the stage. The clock had struck 6 O'clock. It was show time. They walked out to moderate applause from the surprisingly large crowd. Jason took a seat at the drum set that was positioned at the middle of the stage, behind Percy's mic. Jason counted them in, and the show had officially begun.

"Immortalized" - Disturbed

 **[Verse 1]**

 _This is our wartime, this is our time_

 _We won't be denied_

 _Feed the fire that is raging inside_

 _This is go time, this is show time_

 _We will fight 'til their wills are broken_

 _This is game time, an insane time_

 _Let the madness fly_

 _Show them strength that just can't be defied_

 _Find the power to devour_

 _Let the beast inside now be woken_

 **[Pre-Chorus 1]**

 _In this world, only the strong will survive_

 _Hear the roar and you'll know you're alive_

 _Feel the energy build in your soul 'cause it's time_

 **[Chorus]**

 _Oh, in the calm before the storm_

 _Another legend will be born_

 _Another battle will be won_

 _We will rise_

 _Oh, so heed the call of confrontation_

 _Today we feed on domination_

 _Secure a legacy that will never be die_

 _Be immortalized_

 **[Verse 2]**

 _Raw emotion, pure devotion_

 _They will testify_

 _And orur memory will endure for all time_

 _Never hiding, no dividing_

 _Let them witness us move as one now_

 _Show no mercy, let the world see_

 _We're invincible_

 _Show them nothing is beyond our control_

 _Take it higher, our desire_

 _Will determine what we've become now_

 **[Pre-Chorus 2]**

 _Are you ready for the test of your life?_

 _See the fear bleeding right through their eyes_

 _Feel the energy build in your soul 'cause it's time_

 **[Chorus]**

 _Oh, in the calm before the storm_

 _Another legend will be born_

 _Another battle will be won_

 _We will rise_

 _Oh, so heed the call of confrontation_

 _Today we feed on domination_

 _Secure a legacy that will never die_

 _Be immortalized_

 **[Bridge]**

 _Feel it, take no prisoners now_

 _Take it, there it is standing in front of us_

 _Hear it, our deliverance now_

 _Own it, give 'em an image of us that will_

 _Last for all time_

 **[Chorus]**

 _Oh, in the calm before the storm_

 _Another legend will be born_

 _Another battle will be won_

 _We will rise_

 _Oh, so heed the call of confrontation_

 _Today we feed on domination_

 _Secure a legacy that will never die_

 _Be immortalized_

 **A/N**

 **Ok, so that wraps up the ninth (and really super duper mega long) chapter of Kids and Heroes. I hope you liked it. I'm typing this at 2 in the morning, so I'm sorry if the second half of the chapter didn't make any snese.**

 **Thank you all very much for giving this story a chance. Without you guys I would have nothing to do, except play video games and read books. So... uh... yeah. Thank you all very much and have a good day or night or afternoon or whatever time you may be reading this.**

 **Indytaker**

 **References**

 **Guardians of the Galaxy (12% of a plan scene)**

 **You're a Bad Man, Mr. Gum! (Bag of Sticks television show)**

 **Ticci Toby and Marble Hornets (Waffle eating contest [less obvious reference])**

 **My Chemical Romance (The fans of MCR are referred to as Killjoys)**


	14. Chapter 10: Followed By A Hard Landing

**BIG NOTE YOU SHOULD READ**

 **If you can't tell by the super tiny scroll bar, this chapter will contain a ton of songs (43 at my last count, which runs 2 hours and 50 minutes). Some of those songs will contain explicit content, mainly in the form of swear/cuss/naughty words. Songs with explicit lyrics will be marked by a big [EXPLICIT] next to the title of the song. Also, I'm lazy and don't want to type out the lyrics, so I'm just going to insert links to the songs on the Spotify web browser. I will copy/paste the lyrics, though. NOTE: The web player may lag if you have slow internet. If you are young or have sensitive ears, then you are allowed to skip those songs.**

 **THIS CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE LONG AS HELL (I'm three quarters done with the lyrics, and it's 58 pages on google docs)**

 **EXAMPLE OF SONG**

 **Africa (Toto): EXAMPLE LINK**

 **Did you read that? You better have. Well, enjoy Chapter 10.**

* * *

 **EDIT: None of the links work. F*** you Fanfiction! I choose "Insert link" and it doesn't even insert a goddam link! WTF!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10 - ... Followed By A Hard Landing**

 **Percy's P.O.V.**

After Percy completed the final line, he looked up at the audience. They were absolutely silent. Then, one person rose to their feet and began to clap. Then another. And then another. And another. And another. Soon, the entire club was clapping. After a solid two minutes of a standing ovation, the audience quieted down.

"Well, thanks for that. If you don't know who we are, we're Kids and Heroes. Behind me is Jason Grace, my cousin and best friend." Jason said hello and waved to the crowd, garnering a nice little pop. **(A "pop," if you aren't aware of the term, and you most likely aren't, is a word mainly used in professional wrestling to indicate something that is a positive reaction, usually in the form of cheering and applause.)** "And this short little emo–" Percy continued.

"HEY! I'm not emo! I just really like black." Nico shouted.

"Yeah whatever. He's Nico di Angelo. And he's the annoying cousin of our little trio," Percy finished.

"I'm not annoying!" Nico shouted, yet again.

"You are pretty annoying sometimes." Jason chimed in.

"Really! You too, Jason!" Nico said. He turned to the crowd and then asked, "Do you guys think I'm annoying?"

The audience answered with a loud chorus of "NO!"s.

"Thank you." Nico let out a sigh of relief.

"Let's get this show started!" Percy shouted, "But I feel like something's missing. A theatrical flair, maybe?" He looked around at the crowd, as if asking for their approval. The audience immediatley broke out into a "YES!" chant.

Percy began strumming his guitar, while Jason came in a few seconds later "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls. Gather round gather round. Sit back relax, and please, stay in your seats. Kick your feet up and grab some popcorn. Oh, and of course, lest we not forget..."

"ENJOY THE SHOW!" Nate walked out from behind the curtain. The audience went absolutely crazy.

 **Enjoy The Show (Nate Sharp): LINK**

SIDE NOTE: For songs, the main/lead singer will be marked by _italicized_ lyrics, with the second or third singers being marked by bolding and underlining, respectively. If two people are singing the same lyrics, both formattings will be present. Also, vocalists of the songs will be denoted by names contained in brackets, along with their lyric stylings. If Percy is the sole vocalist, I won't put anything under the title.

EXAMPLE: _One._ **Two.** Three. **_One and two._** **Two and three.** _One and three._ **[** _Percy_ , **Nico** , Jason **]**

 **[VERSE 1]**

 _Come One_

 _Come All_

 _And Behold we have a Sight_

 _Inmeasurable_

 _A Spectacle_

 _Of Innocence and Fright_

 _Oh Maybe_

 _2, 3, 4..._

 _Or Even Five Long Nights_

 _Now You're Crawling_

 _Ever Stalling_

 _With No End in Sight_

 _Up All Night_

 _To see if you can make it_

 _All New Friends_

 _To see if you can take it_

 _Be Still Be Quiet_

 _They still know you haven't left yet_

 **[CHORUS]**

 _And We'll Pretend_

 _We'll Just Pretend_

 _Pretend that day would never end_

 _I'll Make Believe_

 _That you can see_

 _Everything they did to me_

 _Nowhere to hide_

 _And now we're through_

 _But if we were just like you_

 _I'll be your friend_

 _I'll be your friend_

 _You can trust me 'till the end_

 **[VERSE 2]**

 _There's something bad inside me_

 _I'm broken beyond fixing_

 _Save me_

 _I know that we've all been here_

 _It only hurts a second_

 _There's nothing to fear_

 _I have you hidden_

 _Way too well_

 _It's time to let you out_

 _Put on a mask to hide yourself_

 _That made you one of us now_

 **[CHORUS]**

 _And We'll Pretend_

 _We'll Just Pretend_

 _Pretend that day would never end_

 _I'll Make Believe_

 _That you can see_

 _Everything they did to me_

 _Nowhere to hide_

 _And now we're through_

 _But if we were just like you_

 _I'll be your friend_

 _I'll be your friend_

 _You can trust me 'till the end_

 **[BRIDGE]**

 _We need you_

 _So we can escape_

 _If they find you_

 _It'll be too late_

 _We need you_

 _So we can escape_

 _If they find you_

 _It'll be too late_

 **[CHORUS]**

 _And We'll Pretend_

 _We'll Just Pretend_

 _Pretend that day would never end_

 _I'll Make Believe_

 _That you can see_

 _Everything they did to me_

 _Nowhere to hide_

 _And now we're through_

 _But if we were just like you_

 _I'll be your friend_

 _I'll be your friend_

 _You can trust me 'till the end_

 **[OUTRO]**

 _Now we're afraid_

 _We're all afraid_

 _Afraid that it might be too late_

 _They never learn_

 _To wait their turn_

 _Now we get to watch them burn_

 _(To watch them burn)_

 _Nowhere to hide_

 _And now we're through_

 _But if we were just like you_

 _I'll be your friend_

 _I'll be your friend_

 _You can trust me 'till the end_

 _Trust me till the end!_

 **Enjoy The Show (Nate Sharp)**

 **PART ONE**

 **Savior (Rise Against): LINK**

 _It kills me not to know this, but I've all but just forgotten_

 _What the color of her eyes were, and her scars or how she got them_

 _As the telling signs of age rain down, a single tear is dropping_

 _Through the valleys of an aging face, that this world has forgotten_

 _There is no reconciliation that will put me in my place_

 _And there is no time like the present, to drink these draining seconds_

 _But seldom do these words ring true, when I'm constantly failing you_

 _Like walls that we just can't break through, until we disappear_

 _So tell me now_

 _If this ain't love then how do we get out?_

 _Because I don't know_

 _That's when she said I don't hate you boy_

 _I just want to save you while there's still something left to save_

 _That's when I told her I love you girl_

 _But I'm not the answer for the questions that you still have, whoa, whoa_

 _And the day pressed on like crushing weights_

 _For no man does it ever wait_

 _Like memories of dying days_

 _That deafen us like hurricanes_

 _Bathed in flames we held the brand_

 _Uncurled the fingers in your hand_

 _Pressed into the flesh like sand_

 _Now do you understand?_

 _So tell me now_

 _If this ain't love then how do we get out?_

 _Because I don't know_

 _That's when she said I don't hate you boy_

 _I just want to save you while there's still something left to save_

 _That's when I told her I love you girl_

 _But I'm not the answer for the questions that you still have, whoa, whoa_

 _One thousand miles away_

 _There's nothing left to say_

 _But so much left that I don't know_

 _We never had a choice_

 _This world is too much noise_

 _It takes me under_

 _It takes me under once again_

 _I don't hate you_

 _I don't hate you no_

 _So tell me now_

 _If this ain't love then how do we get out?_

 _Because I don't know_

 _That's when she said I don't hate you boy_

 _I just want to save you while there's still something left to save_

 _That's when I told her I love you girl_

 _But I'm not the answer for the questions that you still have, whoa, whoa_

 _I don't hate you_

 _I don't hate you, whoa, whoa_

 _I don't hate you_

 _I don't hate you, no, whoa, whoa_

 **It's Been Awhile (Staind) [EXPLICIT]: LINK**

 **[** _Nico_ **]**

 _It's been awhile_

 _Since I couldn't_

 _Hold my head up high_

 _And it's been awhile_

 _Since I first saw you_

 _And it's been awhile_

 _Since I could stand_

 _On my own two feet again_

 _And it's been awhile_

 _Since I could call you_

 _And all the things I can't remember_

 _As f***ed up as it all may seem_

 _The consequences that are rendered_

 _I stretch myself beyond my means_

 _And it's been awhile_

 _Since I could say_

 _That I wasn't addicted_

 _It's been awhile_

 _Since I could say_

 _I loved myself as well_

 _And it's been awhile_

 _Since I've gone and_

 _F***ed things up_

 _Just like I always do_

 _And it's been awhile_

 _But all that s***_

 _Seems to disappear_

 _When I'm with you_

 _And everything I can remember_

 _As f***ed up as it all may seem_

 _The consequences that I've rendered_

 _Have gone and f***ed things up again_

 _Why must I feel this way?_

 _Just make this go away_

 _Just one more peaceful day_

 _It's been awhile_

 _Since I couldn't_

 _Look at myself straight_

 _And it's been awhile_

 _Since I said, "I'm sorry"_

 _And it's been awhile_

 _Since I've seen the way_

 _The candles light your face_

 _And it's been awhile_

 _But I can still remember_

 _Just the way you taste_

 _And everything I can remember_

 _As f***ed up_

 _As it all may seem to be_

 _I know it's me_

 _I cannot blame this on my father_

 _He did the best he could for me_

 _It's been awhile_

 _Since I couldn't_

 _Hold my head up high_

 _And it's been awhile_

 _Since I said, "I'm sorry"_

 **Fallen Angel (Three Days Grace): LINK**

 _A fallen angel, in the dark_

 _Never thought you'd fall so far_

 _Fallen angel, close your eyes_

 _I won't let you fall tonight_

 _Fallen angel_

 _You do it all for my own protection_

 _You make me feel like I'll be okay_

 _Still I have so many questions_

 _How do you stay so strong?_

 _How did you hide it all for so long?_

 _How can I take the pain away?_

 _How can I save,_

 _A fallen angel, in the dark_

 _Never thought you'd fall so far_

 _Fallen angel, close your eyes_

 _I won't let you fall tonight_

 _Fallen angel, just let go_

 _You don't have to be alone_

 _Fallen angel, close your eyes_

 _I won't let you fall tonight_

 _I was right beside you_

 _When you went to hell and back again_

 _I was right beside you_

 _When you went to hell and back again_

 _And I, I couldn't save, a fallen angel_

 _A fallen angel, in the dark_

 _Never thought you'd fall so far_

 _Fallen angel, close your eyes_

 _I won't let you fall tonight_

 _Fallen angel, just let go_

 _You don't have to be alone_

 _Fallen angel, close your eyes_

 _I won't let you fall tonight_

 _Fallen angel_

 **Hear Me Now (Hollywood Undead): LINK**

 **[** _Nico_ , **Percy]**

 _As I walk through the valley of the shadow of death_

 _I wear my crown of thorns and pull the knife out my chest_

 _I keep searching for something that I never seem to find_

 _But maybe I won't, because I left it all behind_

 _Now I'm stuck with this, and that'll never change_

 _Always a part of me, until the very last day_

 _Where to go from here? What road to travel on?_

 _I spent my whole life choosing, and it always chose wrong_

 _Will I try to have the will to be alive?_

 _Will I try because I've never seen the light?_

 _Blow it to the ground and it's now you see_

 _You spent your whole life taking the best of me_

 **Where'd you go?**

 **Where's your home?**

 **How'd you end up all alone?**

 **Can you hear me now?**

 **There's no light, there's no sound**

 **Hard to breathe, when you're underground**

 **Can you hear me now?**

 **Hear me now**

 _How long can I keep pretending to be?_

 _That all the stars in the sky could mean something to me_

 _Heaven will open up if I live on my knees_

 _A man of many words, but a man of few deeds_

 _Walking these streets, so absent of hope_

 _A pillow of concrete, a man with no home_

 _Lend him a hand, then we're walking the way_

 _Leave the virtue of pity, but we live with the shame_

 _So scared to dream in a world with no sunlight_

 _When you wake up, you know it's darker than last night_

 _Quickly we forget, sacrifice gone by_

 _Born to walk away, been walking my whole life_

 **Where'd you go?**

 **Where's your home?**

 **How'd you end up all alone?**

 **Can you hear me now?**

 **There's no light, there's no sound**

 **Hard to breathe, when you're underground**

 **Can you hear me now?**

 **Hear me now**

 **Look into my eyes and I see**

 **What do I see?**

 **Nothing at all (nothing at all)**

 **Take another look around me**

 **What do I see?**

 **Nothing at all**

 **Where'd you go?**

 **Where's your home?**

 **How'd you end up all alone?**

 **Can you hear me now?**

 **There's no light, there's no sound**

 **Hard to breathe, when you're underground**

 **Can you hear me now?**

 **Hear me now**

 **Can you hear me?**

 **Hear me now**

 **Riptide (Sick Puppies) [EXPLICIT]: LINK**

 _You all hate your children_

 _They're too fat to feed_

 _You're on medication_

 _Taking pills to sleep_

 _I think I'm doing just fine_

 _Compared to what you've been doing_

 _I won't get vaccinated_

 _Insurance costs too much_

 _You think you're so persuasive_

 _But I'm not giving up_

 _Saving my life_

 _It's not what you're doing_

 _I, I won't justify_

 _The way I live my life_

 _'Cause I'm the one livin' it_

 _Feelin' it, tastin' it_

 _And you're just wasting your time_

 _Trying to throw me a line_

 _When you're the one drowning_

 _I like where I'm at on my back_

 _Floating down in my own riptide_

 _The water is fine_

 _I like to step on cracks_

 _I go against the odds_

 _You think my world is flat_

 _Do I turn you on?_

 _Maybe, yeah I'm wrong_

 _But I like where I'm going_

 _I leave when others stay_

 _I never re-decide_

 _I don't mind if you wait_

 _But I don't waste my time_

 _Crazy is just fine_

 _'Cause I like where I'm going_

 _I, I won't justify_

 _The way I live my life_

 _'Cause I'm the one livin' it_

 _Feelin' it, tastin' it_

 _And you're just wasting your time_

 _Trying to throw me a line_

 _When you're the one drowning_

 _I like where I'm at on my back_

 _Floating down in my own riptide_

 _The water is fine_

 _I remember when it used to be easy_

 _I remember when it wasn't so hard_

 _I remember when it used to be easy_

 _I remember when, I remember when_

 _I, I didn't have to justify_

 _The way I live my life_

 _'Cause I'm the one livin' it_

 _Feelin' it, tastin' it_

 _And you're just wasting your time_

 _Trying to throw me a line_

 _When you're the one drowning_

 _I like where I'm at on my back_

 _Floating down in my own riptide_

 _The water is fine_

 _I remember when it used to be easy_

 _I remember when it wasn't so hard_

 _I remember when it used to be easy_

 _I remember when, I remember when_

 **The World I Used To Know (We Came As Romans): LINK**

 **[** _Jason Grace_ **]**

 _We've been living in the shadows everyday (everyday)_

 _Are we every gonna learn from our mistakes? (Our mistakes)_

 _Our innocence, our ignorance, were lost but they'll be found_

 _The innocence of years we spent_

 _I remember the day, between the past and the pain_

 _We were never afraid of places unknown_

 _There was nothing to fear, there was faith in the air_

 _We will never be scared of letting go_

 _What happened to the world I used to know? (I used to know, I used to know)_

 _What happened to the world I used to know? (I used to know, I used to know)_

 _What happened to the world I used to know?_

 _We've been given all these chances everyday (everyday)_

 _Another step to take in this could change (this could change)_

 _Our innocence, our ignorance were lost but they'll be found_

 _The innocence of years we spent_

 _I remember the day, between the past and the pain_

 _We were never afraid of places unknown_

 _There was nothing to fear, there was faith in the air_

 _We will never be scared of letting go_

 _What happened to the world I used to know?_

 _Even though it's not the same (remember when we made our first steps)_

 _It's always just a thought away (holding on to never forget)_

 _I still feel it now_

 _I remember the days, between the past and the pain_

 _We were never afraid of places unknown_

 _There was nothing to fear, there was faith in the air_

 _We will never be scared of letting go_

 _What happened to the world I used to know? (I used to know, I used to know)_

 _What happened to the world I used to know? (I used to know, I used to know)_

 _We were living in the shadows everyday (everyday)_

 _Are we ever gonna learn from our mistakes?_

 _What happened to the world I used to know? (I used to know, I used to know)_

 **Second Chance (Shinedown): LINK**

 _My eyes are open wide_

 _By the way_

 _I made it through the day_

 _I watch the world outside_

 _By the way_

 _I'm leaving out today_

 _I just saw Haley's comet, shooting_

 _She waved, said, "Why are you always running in place"_

 _Even the man in the moon disappeared_

 _Somewhere in the stratosphere_

 _Tell my mother, tell my father_

 _I have done the best I can_

 _To make them realize_

 _This is my life_

 _I hope they understand_

 _I'm not angry, I'm just saying_

 _Sometimes goodbye is a second chance_

 _Please don't cry one tear for me_

 _I'm not afraid of what I have to say_

 _This is my one and only voice_

 _So listen close it's only for today_

 _I just saw Haley's comet, she waved_

 _She waved, said, "Why are you always running in place"_

 _Even the man in the moon disappeared_

 _Somewhere in the stratosphere_

 _Tell my mother, tell my father_

 _I have done the best I can_

 _To make them realize_

 _This is my life_

 _I hope they understand_

 _I'm not angry, I'm just saying_

 _Sometimes goodbye is a second chance_

 _Here is my chance_

 _This is my chance_

 _Tell my mother, tell my father_

 _I have done the best I can_

 _To make them realize_

 _This is my life_

 _I hope they understand_

 _I'm not angry, I'm just saying_

 _Sometimes goodbye is a second chance_

 _Sometimes goodbye is a second chance_

 _Sometimes goodbye is a second chance_

 **We're At The Top Of The World (The Juliana Theory): LINK**

 _We're at the top of world_

 _You and I_

 _We've got a lot of time_

 _And it sure feels right._

 _'Cause you reached in your pocket_

 _And pulled out a pass_

 _That says you can take me anywhere._

 **[Chorus 4x]**

 _Sha la la la._

 _Sha la la la la la la._

 **[Verse 2]**

 _We're at the top the world_

 _Here tonight_

 _We've got a lot of time_

 _And it sure feels right._

 _'Cause I'm up here running behind you._

 _I'm up here running in repeat._

 **[Chorus 4x]**

 _Sha la la la._

 _Sha la la la la la la._

 _We're at the top of the world_

 _You and I_

 _We've got a lot of time_

 _And it sure feels right._

 _'Cause you reached in your pocket_

 _And pulled out a pass_

 _That says you can take me anywhere_

 _You can take me anywhere_ [4x]

 **[Chorus 6x]**

 _Sha la la la._

 _Sha la la la la la la._

 _Yeah yeah_

 _Yeah yeah_

 _You can take me anywhere_ [4x]

 _Sha la la la._

 _Sha la la la la la la._

 **Pet (A Perfect Circle) [EXPLICIT]: LINK**

 **[** _Nico_ **]**

 _Don't fret precious I'm here_

 _Step away from the window_

 _Go back to sleep_

 _Lay your head down child_

 _I won't let the boogeyman come_

 _Counting bodies like sheep_

 _To the rhythm of the war drums_

 _Pay no mind to the rabble_

 _Pay no mind to the rabble_

 _Head down, go to sleep_

 _To the rhythm of the war drums_

 _Pay no mind what other voices say_

 _They don't care about you_

 _Like I do_

 _Like I do_

 _Safe from pain and truth and choice and other poison devils_

 _See they don't give a f*** about you_

 _Like I do_

 _Just stay with me_

 _Safe and ignorant_

 _Go back to sleep_

 _Go back to sleep_

 _Lay your head down child_

 _I won't let the boogeyman come_

 _Count the bodies like sheep_

 _To the rhythm of the war drums_

 _Pay no mind to the rabble_

 _Pay no mind to the rabble_

 _Head down, go to sleep_

 _To the rhythm of the war drums_

 _I'll be the one to protect you from_

 _Your enemies and all your demons_

 _I'll be the one to protect you from_

 _A will to survive and a voice of reason_

 _I'll be the one to protect you from_

 _Your enemies and your choices son_

 _One and the same I must isolate you_

 _Isolate and save you from yourself_

 _Swaying to the rhythm of the new world order and_

 _Count the bodies like sheep_

 _To the rhythm of the war drum_

 _The boogeymen are coming_

 _The boogeymen are coming_

 _Keep your head down go to sleep_

 _To the rhythm of the war drums_

 _Stay with me_

 _Safe and ignorant_

 _Just stay with me_

 _Hold you and protect you from the other ones_

 _The evil ones_

 _Don't love you son_

 _Go back to sleep_

 **Disillusioned (A Perfect Circle): LINK**

 **[** _Nico_ **]**

 **[Intro]**

 _Dopamine_

 _On dopamine_

 _On dopamine_

 _On dope_

 **[Verse 1]**

 _We have been overrun by our animal desire_

 _Addicts of the immediate keep us obedient and unaware_

 _Feeding this mutation, this Pavlovian despair_

 **[Pre-Chorus]**

 _We've become_

 _Disillusioned_

 _So we run_

 _Towards anything glimmering_

 **[Chorus]**

 _Time to put the silicon obsession down_

 _Take a look around_

 _Find a way in the silence_

 _Lie supine away with your back to the ground_

 _Dis- and re-connect to the resonance now_

 _You were never an island_

 _Unique_

 _Voice among the many_

 _In this choir_

 _Tuning_

 _Into each other_

 _Lift all higher_

 **[Interlude]**

 _Dopamine_

 _On dopamine_

 _On dopamine_

 _On dope_

 **[Verse 2]**

 _Willingly been re-wired by clever agents within_

 _Looping our reflections, our obsessions draw us in_

 _Fix and fixation, no sentience beyond_

 **[Pre-Chorus]**

 _We've become_

 _Disillusioned_

 _So we dive like crows_

 _Towards anything glittering_

 **[Chorus]**

 _Time to put the silicon obsession down_

 _Take a look around_

 _Find a way in the silence_

 _Lie supine away with your back to the ground_

 _Dis- and re-connect to the resonance now_

 _You were never an island_

 _Unique_

 _Voice among the many_

 _In this choir_

 _Tuning_

 _Into each other_

 _Lift all higher_

 **This Is How It Goes (Billy Talent) [EXPLICIT]: LINK**

 **[** _Nico_ **]**

 _Everybody is tired_

 _And poor and sick of trying_

 _If you see me_

 _On the corner_

 _Will you stop or will you splash me_

 _Take a look at_

 _What we've become_

 _Nothing more than silhouettes of_

 _A pretty family_

 _On a post card_

 _Picture perfect, I don't want it_

 _So I hold my breath 'til my heart explodes_

 _Cause this is how it is and this is how it goes_

 _You can steal my body but you can't steal my soul_

 _Cause this is how it is and this is how it goes_

 _S***ty weather, bad timing_

 _Lucky penny glued to the ground_

 _Dirty look from total stranger_

 _Hope you get lost and you're not found_

 _Take a look at what we've become_

 _Nothing more than silhouettes of_

 _A pretty family on a postcard_

 _Picture perfect, I don't want it_

 _So I hold my breath 'til my heart explodes_

 _Cause this is how it is and this is how it goes_

 _You can steal my body but you can't steal my soul_

 _Cause this is how it is and this is how it goes_

 _This is, how it, it goes_

 _This is, how it, it goes_

 _This is, how it, it goes_

 _This is, how it, it goes_

 _So unscrew my head_

 _And rinse it out_

 _Polish my thoughts_

 _Turn into doubts_

 _Unscrew my head_

 _And rinse it out_

 _Polish my thoughts_

 _Turn into doubts_

 _Turn 'em into, turn 'em into doubts_

 _So I hold my breath 'til my heart explodes_

 _Cause this is how it is and this is how it goes_

 _You can steal my body but you can't steal my soul_

 _Cause this is how it is and this is how it goes_

 **Scars (Papa Roach): LINK**

 _I tear my heart open_

 _I sew myself shut_

 _My weakness is_

 _That I care too much_

 _My scars remind us_

 _That the past is real_

 _I tear my heart open_

 _Just to feel_

 _Drunk and I'm feeling down_

 _And I just want to be alone_

 _I'm pissed cause you came around_

 _Why don't you just go home_

 _'Cause you channel all your pain_

 _And I can't help you go fix yourself_

 _Your making me insane_

 _All I can say is_

 _I tear my heart open_

 _I sew myself shut_

 _My weakness is_

 _That I care too much_

 _Our scars remind us_

 _That the past is real_

 _I tear my heart_

 _Open just to feel_

 _I tried to help you once_

 _Against my own advice_

 _I saw you going down_

 _But you never realized_

 _That your drowning in the water_

 _So I offered you my hand_

 _Compassion's in my nature_

 _Tonight is our last stand_

 _I tear my heart open_

 _I sew myself shut_

 _My weakness is_

 _That I care too much_

 _Our scars remind us_

 _That the past is real_

 _I tear my heart_

 _Open just to feel_

 _I'm drunk and I'm feeling down_

 _And I just want to be alone_

 _You shouldn't ever came around_

 _Why don't you just go home?_

 _'Cause your drowning in the water_

 _And I tried to grab your hand_

 _And I left my heart open_

 _But you didn't understand_

 _But you didn't understand_

 _You fix yourself_

 _I can't help you fix yourself_

 _But at least I can say I tried_

 _I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life_

 _I can't help you fix yourself_

 _But at least I can say I tried_

 _I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life_

 _I tear my heart open_

 _I sew myself shut_

 _My weakness is that_

 _I care too much_

 _Our scars remind us_

 _That the past is real_

 _I tear my heart_

 _Open just to feel_

 _I tear my heart open_

 _I sew myself shut_

 _My weakness is that_

 _I care too much_

 _Our scars remind us_

 _That the past is real_

 _I tear my heart open_

 _Just to feel_

 **Wake Up (Black Veil Brides): LINK**

 _Oh o-oh, Wake up!_

 _Oh o-oh, Wake up!_

 _All we know is time_

 _It's slipping from our lives_

 _A world that kept the truth_

 _Hidden in the lies_

 _Standing on the stage_

 _Bleeding out our youth_

 _Create a holy war_

 _And sell it back to you_

 _We'll shout it from the tallest building_

 _We, won't let them turn away_

 _We'll show them what they made_

 _We'll be here when the heart stops beating_

 _We the nation of today_

 _Our hearts that never fade_

 _We'll be here when the heart stops beating_

 _Oh o-oh, Wake up!_

 _Oh o-oh, Wake up!_

 _See it in our eyes_

 _That we were never blind_

 _I will fight for you_

 _Untill the day I die_

 _We'll shout it from the tallest building_

 _We, won't let them turn away_

 _We'll show them what they made_

 _We'll be here when the heart stops beating_

 _We the nation of today_

 _Our hearts that never fade_

 _We'll be here when the heart stops beating_

 _We, won't let them turn away_

 _We'll show them what they made_

 _We'll be here when the heart stops beating_

 _We the nation of today_

 _Our hearts that never fade_

 _We'll be here when the heart stops beating_

 _We, won't let them turn away_

 _We'll show them what they made_

 _We'll be here when the heart stops beating_

 _We the nation of today_

 _Our heats that never fade_

 _We'll be here when the heart stops beating_

 _Oh o-oh, Wake up!_

 _Oh o-oh, Wake up!_

 **Hated (Beartooth): LINK**

 **[** _Nico_ **]**

 _Who knew you'd be hated for being who you are_

 _And be a big target for all the insecure_

 _All alone in a wall-less prison_

 _Didn't forget and you're not forgiven_

 _Live every day with the pain in the back of my mind_

 _Torture doesn't begin to describe it_

 _I won't forget, I won't forgive, I won't forget_

 _Who knew you'd be hated for being who you are_

 _And be a big target for all the insecure_

 _There's a bullseye painted on our chests_

 _In the crosshairs of the ignorant_

 _But I am not your scapegoat anymore_

 _All alone with my own decisions_

 _I try to scream but you never will listen_

 _It took a while but you're finally out of my life_

 _And I swear there's no better feeling_

 _I won't forget, I won't forgive, I won't forget_

 _Who knew you'd be hated for being who you are_

 _And be a big target for all the insecure_

 _There's a bullseye painted on our chests_

 _In the crosshairs of the ignorant_

 _But I am not your scapegoat anymore_

 _Try to scream but you never will listen_

 _Didn't forget and you're not forgiven_

 _You're not forgiven_

 _Didn't forget and you're not forgiven, no_

 _Who knew you'd be hated for being who you are_

 _And be a big target for all the insecure_

 _Who knew you'd be hated for being who you are_

 _And be a big target for all the insecure_

 _There's a bullseye painted on our chests_

 _In the crosshairs of the ignorant_

 _But I am not your scapegoat anymore_

 **Not Alone (Red): LINK**

 _Slowly fading away_

 _You're lost and so afraid_

 _Where is the hope in a world so cold?_

 _Looking for a distant light_

 _Someone who could save a life_

 _You're living in fear that no one will hear your cries_

 _Can you save me now?_

 _I am with you_

 _I will carry you through it all_

 _I won't leave you, I will catch you_

 _When you feel like letting go_

 _'Cause you're not, you're not alone_

 _Your heart is full of broken dreams_

 _Just a fading memory_

 _And everything's gone but the pain carries on_

 _Lost in the rain again_

 _When will it ever end?_

 _The arms of relief seem so out of reach_

 _But I, I am here_

 _I am with you_

 _I will carry you through it all_

 _I won't leave you, I will catch you_

 _When you feel like letting go_

 _'Cause you're not, you're not alone_

 _And I'll be your hope when you feel like it's over_

 _And I will pick you up when your whole world shatters_

 _And when you're finally in my arms_

 _Look up and see love has a face_

 _I am with you_

 _I will carry you through it all_

 _I won't leave you, I will catch you_

 _When you feel like letting go_

 _'Cause you're not, you're not alone_

 _And I will be your hope_

 _You're not alone_

 _And I will pick you up_

 _And I will be your hope_

 _And I will be your hope_

 _Slowly fading away_

 _You're lost and so afraid_

 _Where is the hope in a world so cold_

 **Where Do I Begin (Sick Puppies): LINK**

 _I can see the time I've wasted_

 _And my life is passing by_

 _It's so hard to keep on living_

 _Tryin' to keep this dream alive_

 _Try to tell myself it's worth it_

 _But the words never come out_

 _'Cause I wanna find the truth so tell me now_

 _Where do I begin_

 _I was lost at the edge of dying in a world so cold_

 _Where do I begin_

 _Now I'm alive I can see I'm ready to be on my own_

 _One more step to take_

 _Before it's too late_

 _I just wanna reach the end_

 _So where do I begin_

 _Where do I begin_

 _Hold my breath and keep on searching_

 _For a life I haven't found_

 _'Cause I wanna know the truth so tell me now_

 _Where do I begin_

 _I was lost at the edge of dying in a world so cold_

 _Where do I begin_

 _Now I'm alive I can see I'm ready to be on my own_

 _(Yeah) one more step to take_

 _Before it's too late_

 _I just wanna reach the end_

 _Where do I begin_

 _All the regrets I've kept inside (I'll let them go)_

 _And all the things I never tried (I'll let them go)_

 _I wont rest until I see (the truth in me)_

 _I need it_

 _I was lost at the edge of dying in a world so cold_

 _Now I'm alive I can see I'm ready to be on my own_

 _Where do I begin_

 _I was lost at the edge of dying in a world so cold_

 _Where do I begin_

 _Now I'm alive I can see I'm ready to be on my own_

 _(Yeah) one more step to take_

 _Before it's too late_

 _I just wanna reach the end_

 _So where do I begin_

 _Where do I begin_

 **I Apologize (Five Finger Death Punch): LINK**

 **[** _Nico_ **]**

 _One day the shadows will surround me_

 _Someday the days will come to end_

 _Sometime I'll have to face the real me_

 _Somehow I'll have to learn to bend_

 _And now I see clearly_

 _All these times I simply stepped aside_

 _I watched but never really listened_

 _As the whole world passed me by_

 _All this time I watched from the outside_

 _Never understood what was wrong or what was right_

 _I apologize, whoah_

 _I apologize, whoah_

 _One day I'll face the Hell inside me_

 _Someday I'll accept what I have done_

 _Sometime I'll leave the past behind me_

 _For now I accept who I've become_

 _And now I see clearly_

 _All these times I simply stepped aside_

 _I watched but never really listened_

 _As the whole world passed me by_

 _All this time I watched from the outside_

 _Never understood what was wrong or what was right_

 _I apologize_

 _I apologize_

 _One day the shadows will surround me_

 _All these times I simply stepped aside_

 _I watched but never really listened_

 _As the whole world passed me by_

 _All this time I watched from the outside_

 _Never understood what was wrong or what was right_

 _I apologize_

 _I apologize_

 _Whoah, I apologize_

 _Whoah, I apologize_

 _Whoah, I apologize_

 _Whoah, I apologize_

 _I apologize_

 **Help Is On The Way (Rise Against): LINK**

 _I have my mother's dreams_

 _I have my father's eyes_

 _You can't take that from me_

 _Just go ahead and try_

 _The crescent city sleeps_

 _While giants in the sky_

 _Preparing to unleash_

 _Let loose a mighty cry_

 _Can nobody save us?_

 _Will anyone try?_

 _The bayou is burning_

 _The cypress has died_

 _And all along they're saying_

 _Help is on the way (They said they said)_

 _Help is on the way (They said they said)_

 _One by land, two by sea, right there in front of me_

 _Help is on the way_

 _Five thousand feet below_

 _As black smoke engulfs the sky_

 _The ocean floor explodes_

 _Eleven mothers cry_

 _My bones all resonate_

 _A burning lullaby_

 _You can't take that from me_

 _Just go ahead and try_

 _She says that's a shoreline_

 _With hands in the air_

 _Her words pierce the dark night_

 _Does anyone care?_

 _And all along can say it_

 _Help is on the way (They said they said)_

 _Help is on the way (They said they said)_

 _Hold my hand, to help see, right there in front of me_

 _Help is on the way_

 _Right here_

 _Right here_

 _Right here_

 _Right here_

 _Right here_

 _Right here_

 _Choking on the black gold_

 _Upon which we here rely_

 _We keep axes in the attic_

 _To see cameras in the sky_

 _Help is on the way (They said they said)_

 _Help is on the way (They said they said)_

 _We were told, just to sit tight_

 _'Cause somebody will soon arrive_

 _Help is on the way_

 _They never came_

 _They never came_

 _Help is on the way (They said they said)_

 _Help is on the way (They said they said)_

 _One by land, two by sea, right there in front of me_

 _Help is on the way_

 _On the way_

 **HALF TWO**

After Percy finished the final note, he lowered the microphone.

 **Born For Greatness (Papa Roach): LINK**

 _I am a man at war_

 _And I am fighting for_

 _All of the broken people_

 _All of the people thrown overboard_

 _They always tried to shame us_

 _But they don't speak the language_

 _No we're not nameless, we're not faceless_

 _We were born for greatness_

 _Somebody sound the alarm_

 _(Oh, oh oh) a fire was set in the dark_

 _(Oh, oh oh) it's time that you know_

 _No, we're not nameless, we're not faceless_

 _We were born for greatness_

 _It doesn't matter if the world has gone mad_

 _If we just hold on, if we just hold on yeah_

 _The sky is falling and the world has gone mad_

 _And we sing our songs, and we just hold on yeah_

 _So if you're running, stop running_

 _One life, one chance, start living_

 _Sing it louder just to let the world know_

 _No, we're not nameless, we're not faceless_

 _We were born for greatness_

 _We're not nameless, we're not faceless_

 _We were born for greatness_

 _We're not nameless, we're not faceless_

 _We were born for greatness_

 _They say that I'm reckless_

 _Because I'm relentless_

 _They spit on my face, and curse on my name_

 _They're taking my life in vengeance_

 _Yeah, you can try and blame us_

 _And try to take what's sacred_

 _But we're not nameless, we're not faceless_

 _We were born for greatness_

 _Somebody sound the alarm_

 _(Oh, oh oh) a fire was set in the dark_

 _(Oh, oh oh) it's time that you know_

 _No we're not nameless, we're not faceless_

 _We were born for greatness_

 _It doesn't matter if the world has gone mad_

 _If we just hold on, if we just hold on yeah_

 _The sky is falling and the world has gone mad_

 _And we sing our songs, and we just hold on yeah_

 _So if you're running, stop running_

 _One life, one chance, start living_

 _Sing it louder just to let the world know_

 _No we're not nameless, we're not faceless_

 _We were born for greatness_

 _We're not nameless, we're not faceless_

 _We were born for greatness_

 _No we're not nameless, we're not faceless_

 _We were born for greatness_

 _Somebody sound the alarm_

 _It's time that you know_

 _It doesn't matter if the world has gone mad_

 _If we just hold on, if we just hold on yeah_

 _Sing it louder just to let the world know_

 _No we're not nameless, we're not faceless We were born for greatness_

 _No we're not nameless, we're not faceless We were born for greatness_

 _No we're not nameless, we're not faceless We were born for greatness_

 _We were born for greatness_

 _No we're not nameless, we're not faceless_

 _We were born for greatness_

 **Facw Everything And Rise (Papa Roach): LINK**

 _Face everything and rise_

 _The streets crawl with a deadly omen_

 _Outside I see a world that's broken_

 _I can't breathe, my heart is choking_

 _I need a cure for this life I've chosen_

 _The pain, the rain is a blessing in disguise_

 _I feel it cutting and its cutting like a knife_

 _The pain, the rain is a blessing in disguise_

 _I feel it cutting and its cutting like a knife_

 _I will face everything and rise_

 _Never gonna quit until the day I die_

 _Angels keep falling from the sky_

 _Take the broken wings and learn to fly_

 _I will face everything and rise_

 _The earth shakes and the city's burning_

 _Blood fill's like the tide is turning_

 _Life hurts and there's no warning_

 _Lightning strikes, my heart is storming_

 _The pain, the rain is a blessing in disguise_

 _The flood's coming and it's drowning all the lies_

 _The pain, the rain is a blessing in disguise_

 _The flood's coming and it's drowning all the lies_

 _I will face everything and rise_

 _Never gonna quit until the day I die_

 _Angels keep falling from the sky_

 _Take the broken wings and learn to fly_

 _I will face everything and rise_

 _Running in the fire, I'll never be the same_

 _I come alive when I am burning in the flames_

 _I'm under fire when I'm burning wide awake_

 _My life feels empty when I am walking through the flames_

 _When I am walking through the flames_

 _When I am walking through the flames_

 _I will face everything and rise_

 _Never gonna quit until the day I die_

 _Angels keep falling from the sky_

 _Take the broken wings and learn to fly_

 _I will face everything and rise_

 _Face everything and rise_

 **NOTE BEFORE LISTENING: Nico is going to be screaming like a damn banshee. i.e. SCREAMO**

 **Cold Like War (We Came As Romans): LINK**

 **[** _Nico_ , **Percy]**

 _War, war_

 _Divided doubt, grown to separate_

 _Our weathered hearts search for home again_

 _Too afraid to take those uncertain steps_

 _But two years ago we were stronger then_

 _Yeah, two years ago we were stronger then_

 _(Yeah, two years ago we were stronger)_

 _When we dove head first, we were so alive_

 _Risking everything trying to change lives_

 _Now, my red eyes filled with shallow compromise_

 _Ripping tickets, split commitment, future undefined_

 **I never wanted to watch us fight like war**

 **And turn away from each other**

 **We had to stop and surrender to restore**

 **And find a way to recover**

 **Losing all we should have been**

 **Consequences made in this**

 **Failure on to feel again, feel again**

 _Blacked out, misguided rage, grown to separate_

 _Our hardened hearts from our resentful brains_

 _No way to see how far down you'll land_

 _When the fall you take wasn't part of your plan_

 _(Cold)_

 _Doomed if you do_

 _(Like)_

 _Disowned if you don't_

 _(War)_

 _No way out for any one of us_

 _(Cold)_

 _Doomed if you do_

 _(Like)_

 _Disowned if you don't_

 _(War)_

 _No way out for any one of us_

 **I never wanted to watch us fight like war**

 **And turn away from each other**

 **We had to stop and surrender to restore**

 **And find a way to recover**

 **Losing all we should have been**

 **Consequences made in this**

 **Failure on to feel again, feel again**

 _(Cold like war)_

 _(Cold like war)_

 _I bit my tongue, let the blood fill my mouth_

 _I just smiled while I sat there and bled out_

 _But, through this I found out where I stand_

 _I will never betray me again_

 _(Cold like war)_

 _Cold like war_

 _(Cold like war)_

 **I never wanted to watch us fight like war**

 **And turn away from each other**

 **We had to stop and surrender to restore**

 **And find a way to recover**

 **Losing all we should have been**

 **Consequences made in this**

 **Failure on to feel again, feel again**

 **Zombie (Bad Wolves): LINK**

 _Another head hangs lowly_

 _Child is slowly taken_

 _And the violence causes silence_

 _Who are we mistaken?_

 _But you see, it's not me_

 _It's not my family_

 _In your head, in your head, they are fighting_

 _With their tanks, and their bombs_

 _And their bombs, and their drones_

 _In your head, in your head, they are crying_

 _What's in your head, in your head?_

 _Zombie, zombie, zombie-ie-ie_

 _What's in your head, in your head?_

 _Zombie, zombie, zombie-ie-ie, oh_

 _Another mother's breakin'_

 _Heart is takin' over_

 _When the violence causes silence_

 _We must be mistaken_

 _It's the same old theme_

 _In two thousand eighteen_

 _In your head, in your head, they're still fightin'_

 _With their tanks, and their bombs_

 _And their guns, and their drones_

 _In your head, in your head, they are dyin'_

 _What's in your head, in your head?_

 _Zombie, zombie, zombie-ie-ie_

 _What's in your head, in your head?_

 _Zombie, zombie, zombie-ie-ie, oh_

 _It's the same old theme_

 _In two thousand eight-teen_

 _In your head, in your head, they're dyin'_

 _What's in your head, in your head?_

 _Zombie, zombie, zombie-ie-ie_

 _What's in your head, in your head?_

 _Zombie, zombie, zombie-ie-ie_

 _Oh oh oh oh_

 _Ie-ie, oh_

 **On My Own (Ashes Remain): LINK**

 _There's gotta be another way out_

 _I've been stuck in a cage with my doubt_

 _I've tried forever getting out on my own_

 _But every time I do this my way_

 _I get caught in the lies of the enemy_

 _I lay my troubles down_

 _I'm ready for you now_

 _Bring me out_

 _Come and find me in the dark now_

 _Everyday by myself I'm breaking down_

 _I don't wanna fight alone anymore_

 _Bring me out_

 _From the prison of my own pride_

 _I need a hope I can't deny_

 _In the end I'm realizing_

 _I was never meant to fight on my own_

 _Every little thing that I've known_

 _Is every thing I need to let go_

 _You're so much bigger than the world I have made_

 _So I surrender my soul_

 _I'm reaching out for your hope_

 _I lay my weapons down_

 _I'm ready for you now_

 _Bring me out_

 _Come and find me in the dark now_

 _Everyday by myself I'm breaking down_

 _I don't wanna fight alone anymore_

 _Bring me out_

 _From the prison of my own pride_

 _I need a hope I can't deny_

 _In the end I'm realizing_

 _I was never meant to fight on my own_

 _I don't wanna be incomplete_

 _I remember what you said to me_

 _I don't have to fight alone_

 _Bring me out_

 _Come and find me in the dark now_

 _Everyday by myself I'm breaking down_

 _I don't wanna fight alone anymore_

 _Bring me out_

 _From the prison of my own pride_

 _I need a hope I can't deny_

 _In the end I'm realizing_

 _I was never meant to fight on my own_

 **Cry Of Achilles (Alter Bridge): LINK**

 _Crying out._

 _Now you can't escape you are buried in doubt_

 _And it pulls you down_

 _Now you're in too deep you may never get out_

 _Such an awful place_

 _Tear it down_

 _It's almost too late is the end coming now_

 _As you scream out loud_

 _You sever the peace til your truth has been found_

 _Is there nothing left to follow?_

 _Is there nothing left to steal?_

 _Crying out for something more than I've been shown_

 _Knowing none of this is real_

 _Don't close your eyes_

 _Something beautiful is still alive_

 _Don't close your eyes_

 _Never turn away and let it die_

 _I cannot seem to find the answers_

 _Every truth has slipped away_

 _All that riddles me will never cease to be_

 _Still I search this world in vain_

 _Don't close your eyes_

 _Something beautiful is still alive_

 _Don't close your eyes_

 _Never turn away and let it die_

 _Cry out to save tomorrow_

 _It's not too late_

 _Or your heavy heart will follow_

 _You to the grave_

 _This is not the end. This is not the end_

 _Don't close your eyes_

 _Something beautiful is still alive_

 _Don't close your eyes_

 _Never turn away and let it die_

 _We can't hesitate, hope is not too late_

 _For the time has come, what have we become?_

 _Nothing left to do but deny the truth_

 **Saviors of the World (Skillet): LINK**

 _Streets filled with blood, black and red_

 _Dreams and hearts that once knew love are cold and dead_

 _Breathing rust, it's come to this_

 _We burnt to dust, an apocalypse_

 _But we could live again if we can find ourselves_

 _We are the saviors of the world_

 _And I will not be ruled_

 _We are kings and conquerors_

 _And I won't bow to you_

 _They will not control us anymore_

 _We will not conform, no, anymore_

 _We are the saviors, the saviors_

 _The saviors of the world_

 _Cities will burn, the end is come_

 _Paradise is lost, we wonder what we've done_

 _Riches rust_

 _The iron fist crashes down on the powerless_

 _But hope could live again if we can find ourselves_

 _We are the saviors of the world_

 _And I will not be ruled_

 _We are kings and conquerors_

 _And I won't bow to you_

 _They will not control us anymore_

 _We will not conform, no, anymore_

 _We are the saviors, the saviors_

 _The saviors of the world_

 _We are the saviors of the world_

 _And I will not be ruled_

 _We are kings and conquerors_

 _And I won't bow to you_

 _They will not control us anymore_

 _We will not conform, no, anymore_

 _We are the saviors, the saviors_

 _The saviors of the world_

 **Right Left Wrong (Three Days Grace) [EPLICIT]: LINK**

 **[** _Nico_ **]**

 _Sometimes I just wanna run away_

 _Run away_

 _Run away_

 _I only wanna disappear_

 _Far from here_

 _Away from everyone_

 _Before I come undone_

 _The time has come_

 _The time has come_

 _So here I go_

 _Left right left_

 _Right left wrong_

 _I don't know where I'm going_

 _But I just keep moving on_

 _Moving on_

 _Moving on_

 _I've been thinking about it_

 _Too much doubting_

 _All of these feelings_

 _Too many reasons to run_

 _The time has come_

 _The time has come_

 _So here I go_

 _Left right left_

 _Right left wrong_

 _I don't know where I'm going_

 _But I just keep moving on_

 _Left right left_

 _Right left wrong_

 _I don't know where I'm going_

 _But I just keep moving on_

 _I put my head down keep running away from it_

 _Anywhere I'm going can't be worse than this_

 _I need to get away before it pulls me in_

 _And I'm never ever getting close to anyone again_

 _I put my head down keep running away from it_

 _Anywhere I'm going can't be worse than this_

 _I need to get away before it pulls me in_

 _I'm never ever getting close to anyone again_

 _And I don't even know where I'm going to_

 _But I don't want any m*****f***ing part of you_

 _I've been waiting for this moment for way too long_

 _I don't know where I'm going but I just keep moving on_

 _Left right left_

 _Right left wrong_

 _I don't know where I'm going_

 _But I just keep moving on_

 _Left right left_

 _Right left wrong_

 _I don't know where I'm going_

 _But I just keep moving on_

 **Show Me A Leader (Alter Bridge): LINK**

 _Well they're selling another messiah_

 _Here tonight_

 _But we're all way too numb and divided_

 _To buy it_

 _Singing_

 _No no no_

 _We are all too divided this time_

 _No no no_

 _Show me a leader that won't compromise_

 _Show me a leader so hope never dies_

 _We need a hero this time_

 _No no no_

 _Disillusioned and tired of waiting_

 _For the one_

 _Whose intentions are pure unpersuaded_

 _We can trust_

 _Singing_

 _No no no_

 _'Cause a promise is never enough_

 _No no no_

 _Show me a leader that won't compromise_

 _Show me a leader so hope never dies_

 _We need a hero this time_

 _I know, I know_

 _I know if we're to survive_

 _We need to know this is not the end_

 _How will we ever get by_

 _It's getting harder to fight out here on our own_

 _Show me a leader that won't compromise_

 _Show me a leader so hope never dies_

 _Show me a leader that knows what is right_

 _Show me a leader so hope can survive_

 _We need a hero this time_

 _No no no_

 _We need a hero this time_

 _Or we will never survive_

 _No no no_

 _We need a hero this time_

 _Or we will never survive_

 **21 Guns (Green Day): LINK**

 _Do you know what's worth fighting for_

 _When it's not worth dying for?_

 _Does it take your breath away_

 _And you feel yourself suffocating?_

 _Does the pain weigh out the pride?_

 _And you look for a place to hide?_

 _Did someone break your heart inside?_

 _You're in ruins_

 _One, twenty one guns_

 _Lay down your arms_

 _Give up the fight_

 _One, twenty one guns_

 _Throw up your arms into the sky,_

 _You and I_

 _When you're at the end of the road_

 _And you lost all sense of control_

 _And your thoughts have taken their toll_

 _When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul_

 _Your faith walks on broken glass_

 _And the hangover doesn't pass_

 _Nothing's ever built to last_

 _You're in ruins_

 _One, twenty one guns_

 _Lay down your arms_

 _Give up the fight_

 _One, twenty one guns_

 _Throw up your arms into the sky,_

 _You and I_

 _Did you try to live on your own_

 _When you burned down the house and home?_

 _Did you stand too close to the fire?_

 _Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone_

 _When it's time to live and let die_

 _And you can't get another try_

 _Something inside this heart has died_

 _You're in ruins_

 _One, twenty one guns_

 _Lay down your arms_

 _Give up the fight_

 _One, twenty one guns_

 _Throw up your arms into the sky,_

 _One, twenty one guns_

 _Lay down your arms_

 _Give up the fight_

 _One, twenty one guns_

 _Throw up your arms into the sky,_

 _You and I_

 **The Mountain (Three Days Grace): LINK**

 _Every day I'm just survivin'_

 _Keep climbin' the mountain_

 _Even when I feel like dyin'_

 _Keep climbin' the mountain_

 _Another night I'm barely holdin' on_

 _One step away from being dead and gone_

 _Am I alive to die another day?_

 _Is this life that I've been livin' all that's meant for me?_

 _Every day I'm just survivin'_

 _Keep climbin' the mountain_

 _Even when I feel like dyin'_

 _Keep climbin' the mountain_

 _Every time I think I'm over it_

 _I wake up in the bottom of it all again_

 _I'm still survivin', keep climbin'_

 _Keep climbin' the mountain_

 _The higher I go, the harder I fall_

 _So I don't look down, I don't look back at all_

 _And when I wish it all would turn to black_

 _I try to see the light and push the darkness back_

 _Every day I'm just survivin'_

 _Keep climbin' the mountain_

 _Even when I feel like dyin'_

 _Keep climbin' the mountain_

 _Every time I think I'm over it_

 _I wake up in the bottom of it all again_

 _I'm still survivin', I keep climbin'_

 _Keep climbin' the mountain_

 _So if I'm not already too far gone_

 _And if I feel a pulse then I can carry on_

 _When I'm lost and wanna fade away_

 _I tell myself to live, to die another day, yeah_

 _Every day I'm just survivin'_

 _Keep climbin' the mountain_

 _Even when I feel like dyin'_

 _Keep climbin' the mountain_

 _Every time I think I'm over it_

 _I wake up in the bottom of it all again_

 _I'm still alive and keep climbin'_

 _Keep climbin' the mountain, the mountain_

 **Mystery of You (Red): LINK**

 _You always said we'd meet again_

 _You always said you'd be here_

 _You touch the deepest part of me_

 _The places I could not save_

 _Just tell me why I'm so dark inside_

 _Somewhere, I will find_

 _All the pieces torn apart, you just left behind_

 _In your mystery_

 _Somewhere I will see_

 _All you taken from me_

 _All you kept deep inside_

 _In the mystery of you!_

 _The mystery of you!_

 _It's obvious you understand the blood that on my hands_

 _I'm paralyzed, I can't escape_

 _Until I see your face_

 _You're all I know_

 _Somewhere, I will find_

 _All the pieces torn apart, you just left behind_

 _In your mystery_

 _Somewhere I will see_

 _All you taken from me_

 _All you kept deep inside_

 _In the mystery of you!_

 _The mystery of you!_

 _You're all I know_

 _You're all I know oh, oh, oh_

 _Don't go oh, oh, oh_

 _Don't go oh, oh, oh_

 _Somewhere, I will find_

 _All the pieces torn apart, you filled me deep inside_

 _The mystery of you_

 _Somewhere_

 _Somewhere_

 _They mysteries of you_

 _Somewhere_

 **Enemies (Shinedown): LINK**

 **[** _Percy_ , **Jason]**

 _Listen up, there's not a moment to spare_

 _It's quite a drop_

 _From the top so how you feeling down there?_

 _It's a cold cruel, harsh reality_

 _Caught stuck here with your enemies_

 **Who do you think you are**

 **Tearing us all apart?**

 _Where did you think you could go?_

 _Cause everyone already knows_

 _It's 20 to 1_

 _Yeah, so you better run!_

 _You got the world on its knees_

 _You're taking all that you please_

 _You want more_ **(You want more!)**

 _But you'll get nothing from me_

 _You're like the burden we bear_

 _You're all the hate that we share_

 _You want more_ **(You want more!)**

 _But you'll get nothing from me_

 _But Enemies_

 _Enemies!_

 **You started something that you just couldn't stop**

 **You turned the ones that you love into the angriest mob**

 **And their one last wish is that you pay for it**

 **And there's no way you're getting out of this**

 _Who do you think you are_

 _Tearing us all apart?_

 **Where did you think you could go?**

 **Cause everyone already knows**

 **It's 20 to 1**

 **Yeah, so you better run!**

 **You got the world on its knees**

 **You're taking all that you please**

 **You want more** _(You want more!)_

 **But you'll get nothing from me**

 **You're like the burden we bear**

 **You're all the hate that we share**

 **You want more** _(You want more!)_

 **But you'll get nothing from me**

 **But Enemies**

 **Enemies!**

 **Enemies!**

 **Afraid of Heights (Billy Talent): LINK**

 **[** _Jason_ **]**

 _Wherever I go, wherever I go_

 _I have to question the hand that I hold close_

 _Wherever I go, wherever I go_

 _I have to silence the words that you fear most_

 _Don't ever let go, don't ever let go_

 _Are we destined to hit the ground below?_

 _Don't ever let go, don't ever let go_

 _We're at the end of a burning tightrope_

 _Now I'm waiting on the corner in the back of your mind_

 _It's a lonely place to live, and I got nowhere to hide_

 _'Cause you told me that you'd never be afraid of heights again_

 _Nobody ever thought that we could make it this high_

 _You're the only one I'd follow 'til the end of time_

 _If we fall, we fall together baby, don't think twice again_

 _Together I know, together I know_

 _That we'd burn like a rocket's afterglow_

 _Together I know, together I know_

 _We could conquer the stars beyond this world_

 _We let it all go, we let it all go_

 _I'm just a voice on a broken radio_

 _We let it all go, we let it all go_

 _We got lost in the constellations_

 _Now I'm waiting on the corner in the back of your mind_

 _It's a lonely place to live, and I got nowhere to hide_

 _'Cause you told me that you'd never be afraid of heights again_

 _Nobody ever thought that we could make it this high_

 _You're the only one I'd follow 'til the end of time_

 _If we fall, we fall together baby, don't think twice again_

 _And after all these years, and all of this time_

 _Darling, if I'm still a question in your mind_

 _Just say the words and this will end_

 _You told me that you'd never be afraid of heights_

 _You told me that you'd never be afraid of heights_

 _You told me we should never be afraid of heights again_

 _You told me that you'd never be afraid of heights_

 _You told me that you'd never be afraid of heights_

 _If we fall, we fall together baby, don't think twice again_

 _Wherever I go, wherever I go_

 _I hear your voice on a broken radio_

 _Wherever I go, wherever I go_

 _I know we'll burn like a rocket's afterglow_

 _Don't ever let go, don't ever let go_

 _So are we destined to hit the ground below?_

 _Don't ever let go, don't ever let go_

 _Are we just watching the final chapter close?_

 **Nothing To Lose But You (Three Days Grace): LINK**

 _I stay up every night_

 _I should've thought twice when I put our lives on the line_

 _I'm a mess_

 _You're the only hope that I hold inside_

 _The self-destruction, the damage I've done_

 _You're the reason I'm still alive_

 _And I lose it every day inside of my head_

 _I don't know if I'll be alright_

 _I wanna leave it all behind_

 _I've got nothing to lose_

 _I've got nothing to lose but you_

 _Nothing to lose but you_

 _I know that I can't undo_

 _The self-destruction, the damage I've done_

 _I've got nothing to lose but you_

 _Take a step, I will follow_

 _Til the end of the earth_

 _Through the best and the worst_

 _'Cause you know all my secrets_

 _All my demons and you keep 'em in check_

 _And I lose it everyday inside of my head_

 _I don't know if I'll be alright_

 _I wanna leave it all behind_

 _I've got nothing to lose_

 _I've got nothing to lose but you_

 _Nothing to lose but you_

 _I know that I can't undo_

 _The self-destruction, the damage I've done_

 _I've got nothing to lose but you_

 _And I lose it everyday inside of my head_

 _I don't know if I'll be alright_

 _'Cause if I didn't have you, I'd be better off dead_

 _You're the reason I'm still alive_

 _I've got nothing to lose but you_

 _Nothing to lose but you_

 _I know that I can't undo_

 _The self-destruction, the damage I've done_

 _I've got nothing to lose but you_

 _And I lose it everyday inside of my head_

 _I don't know if I'll be alright_

 _'Cause if I didn't have you, I'd be better off dead_

 _You're the reason I'm still alive_

 _I've got nothing to lose but you_

 **Follow You (Bring Me The Horizon): LINK**

 _My head is haunting me and my heart feels like a ghost_

 _I need to feel something, 'cause I'm still so far from home_

 _Cross your heart and hope to die_

 _Promise me you'll never leave my side_

 _Show me what I can't see when the spark in your eyes is gone_

 _You've got me on my knees I'm your one man cult_

 _Cross my heart and hope to die_

 _Promise you I'll never leave your side_

 _'Cause I'm telling you you're all I need_

 _I promise you you're all I see_

 _'Cause I'm telling you you're all I need_

 _I'll never leave_

 _So you can drag me through hell_

 _If it meant I could hold your hand_

 _I will follow you 'cause I'm under your spell_

 _And you can throw me to the flames_

 _I will follow you, I will follow you_

 _Come sink into me and let me breathe you in_

 _I'll be your gravity, you be my oxygen_

 _So dig two graves 'cause when you die_

 _I swear I'll be leaving by your side_

 _So you can drag me through hell_

 _If it meant I could hold your hand_

 _I will follow you 'cause I'm under you spell_

 _And you can throw me to the flames_

 _I will follow you so you can drag me through hell_

 _If it meant I could hold your hand_

 _I will follow you 'cause I'm under you spell_

 _And you can throw me to the flames_

 _I will follow you, I will follow you_

 _I will follow you, I will follow you_

 _So you can drag me through hell_

 _If it meant I could hold your hand_

 _I will follow you 'cause I'm under you spell_

 _And you can throw me to the flames_

 _I will follow you, I will follow you_

 **When We Were Gods (Sixx:A.M.): LINK**

 **[** _Nico_ **]**

 _You and I in embryonic fluid_

 _So entwined we could not let go_

 _Cradled in your arms, reading poems of darkness_

 _Fueled our love, it fueled our love_

 _But I just want you to remember_

 _When we were gods, when we were demons_

 _We had it all, we had our reasons_

 _We danced through the victories, we lived through the scars_

 _I counted blessings while you counted stars_

 _We had it all, yeah we had it all_

 _When we were gods_

 _Even now, covered in your ashes_

 _Swollen tongue, bloodshot eyes_

 _I am not defined by all of your disorders_

 _I am good, and I will rise_

 _But I just want you to remember_

 _When we were gods, when we were demons_

 _We had it all, we had our reasons_

 _We danced through the victories, we lived through the scars_

 _I counted blessings while you counted stars_

 _We had it all, yeah we had it all_

 _When we were gods_

 _When we were gods_

 _You thought you could violate me when you wanted to_

 _You thought you could kill the part of me that haunted you_

 _You thought you could violate me when you wanted to_

 _You thought you could kill the part of me that haunted you_

 _When we were gods, when we were demons_

 _We had it all, we had our reasons_

 _We danced through the victories, lived through the scars_

 _I counted blessings while you counted stars_

 _We had it all, yeah we had it all_

 _When we were gods_

 _When we were gods_

 **We Won't Back Down (Ra): LINK**

 _Get up, all I see is red_

 _On top, heavy is the head_

 _Yet we will stand our ground_

 _No we won't back down_

 _What are you waiting for?_

 _Strap on your armor now it's time for war_

 _There'll be no place to hide_

 _Sharpen your blades 'cause tonight we ride_

 _'Cause it's one for all_

 _You can push, but we'll never fall_

 _Get up, all I see is red_

 _On top, heavy is the head_

 _Yet we will stand our ground_

 _No we won't back down_

 _On fire, fists are in the sky_

 _Recharge, fury never dies_

 _Yet we will stand our ground_

 _No we won't back down_

 _Don't try to play too fast_

 _'Cause in a hustle you're always counting last_

 _There'll be no peace tonight_

 _The more you struggle the more we fight_

 _'Cause it's one for all_

 _You can push but we'll never fall_

 _Get up, all I see is red_

 _On top, heavy is the head_

 _Yet we will stand our ground_

 _No we won't back down_

 _On fire, fists are in the sky_

 _Recharge, fury never dies_

 _Yet we will stand our ground_

 _No we won't back down_

 _Your efforts are wasted_

 _Your status degraded_

 _We have no truth from the weight of our greatness_

 _'Cause it's one for all_

 _You can push, but we will never fall_

 _'Cause it's one for all_

 _You can push, but we will never fall_

 _Get up, all I see is red_

 _On top, heavy is the head_

 _Yet we will stand our ground_

 _No we won't back down_

 _On fire, fists are in the sky_

 _Recharge, fury never dies_

 _Yet we will stand our ground_

 _No we won't back_

 _Get up, all I see is red_

 _On top, heavy is the head_

 _Yet we will stand our ground_

 _No we won't back down_

 _On fire, fists are in the sky_

 _Recharge, fury never dies_

 _Yet we will stand our ground_

 _No we won't back down_

 **ENCORE**

 **Indestructible (Disturbed): LINK**

 _Another mission_

 _The powers have called me away_

 _Another time_

 _To carry the colors again_

 _My motivation_

 _An oath I've sworn to defend_

 _To win the honor_

 _Of coming back home again_

 _No explanation_

 _Will matter after we begin_

 _Unlock the dark destroyer that's buried within_

 _My true vocation_

 _And now my unfortunate friend_

 _You will discover_

 _A war you're unable to win_

 _I'll have you know_

 _That I've become_

 _Indestructible_

 _Determination that is incorruptible_

 _From the other side_

 _A terror to behold_

 _Annihilation will be unavoidable_

 _Every broken enemy will know_

 _That their opponent had to be invincible_

 _Take a last look around while you're alive_

 _I'm an indestructible master of war_

 _Another reason_

 _Another cause for me to fight_

 _Another fuse uncovered_

 _Now, for me to light_

 _My dedication_

 _To all that I've sworn to protect_

 _I carry out my orders_

 _Without a regret_

 _A declaration_

 _Embedded deep under my skin_

 _A permanent reminder_

 _Of how it began_

 _No hesitation_

 _When I am commanded to strike_

 _You need to know_

 _That you're in for the fight of your life_

 _You will be shown_

 _How I've become_

 _Indestructible_

 _Determination that is incorruptible_

 _From the other side_

 _A terror to behold_

 _Annihilation will be unavoidable_

 _Every broken enemy will know_

 _That their opponent had to be invincible_

 _Take a last look around while you're alive_

 _I'm an indestructible master of war_

 _I'm indestructible_

 _Determination that is incorruptible_

 _From the other side_

 _A terror to behold_

 _Annihilation will be unavoidable_

 _Every broken enemy will know_

 _That their opponent had to be invincible_

 _Take a last look around while you're alive_

 _I'm an indestructible master of war_

 _Indestructible_

 _Determination that is incorruptible_

 _From the other side_

 _A terror to behold_

 _Annihilation will be unavoidable_

 _Every broken enemy will know_

 _That their opponent had to be invincible_

 _Take a last look around while you're alive_

 _I'm an indestructible master of war_

 **Would You Still Be There (Of Mice & Men): LINK**

 _If I could find the words, if I could shake the world_

 _If I could turn back time would you still be there_

 _I can't stop thinking about the way_

 _I left you sinking with no escape_

 _Now there's no love light, no way to save_

 _But maybe next time I won't throw it all away_

 _I ask myself everyday_

 _If I could find the words, if I could shake the world_

 _If I could turn back time would you still be there_

 _If I could stop the words you say_

 _If I could shake the world way you take_

 _Then would you still be there_

 _Would you still be there_

 _Would you still be there_

 _Dislocating, I lie awake_

 _Suffocating in my mistakes_

 _I lost my halo when I fell from grace_

 _But maybe next time I won't throw it all away_

 _I ask myself everyday_

 _If I could find the words, if I could shake the world_

 _If I could turn back time would you still be there_

 _If I could stop the words you say_

 _If I could shake the world way you take_

 _Then would you still be there_

 _There's no chance for you round here_

 _I'd crawl into the fire, fan the flames_

 _Don't keep missing, don't be missing_

 _I don't have to say that to your face_

 _If I could find the words, if I could shake the world_

 _If I could turn back time would you still be there_

 _If I could find the words, if I could shake the world_

 _If I could turn back time would you still be there_

 _If I could stop the words you say_

 _If I could shake the world way you take_

 _Then would you still be there_

 **The Last One Alive (Demon Hunter): LINK**

 **[** _Nico_ **]**

 _Did anyone survive?_

 _I swear I heard your voice beyond this side_

 _Does anyone still try?_

 _Does anyone still hope to set their eyes beyond this place?_

 _Where angels fall and darkness reigns_

 _Where time dissolves the brightest flame_

 _Ever the same_

 _Whether I'm the last one alive_

 _Or ascend before my time_

 _Better I'm the last one alive_

 _Than a soul denied_

 _So this is how we break_

 _And this is where we find the only hope within this place_

 _Where angels fall and darkness reigns_

 _Where time dissolves the brightest flame_

 _Ever the same_

 _Whether I'm the last one alive_

 _Or ascend before my time_

 _Better I'm the last one alive_

 _Than a soul denied_

 _Whether I'm the last one alive_

 _Or ascend before my time_

 _Better I'm the last one alive_

 _Than a soul denied_

 _Whether I'm the last one alive_

 _Or ascend before my time_

 _Better I'm the last one alive_

 _Than a soul denied (Soul denied)_

 _I'm the last one alive_

 _Or ascend before my time_

 _Better I'm the last one alive_

 _Than a soul denied_

 **This Fire (Killswitch Engage): LINK**

 _All I've ever wanted was destiny to be fulfilled_

 _It is in my hands, I must not fail_

 _I must not fail_

 _Even through the darkest days_

 _This fire burns, always_

 _This fire burns, always_

 _This is the broken ground_

 _Misery begins to rise_

 _Turn away from yesterday_

 _Tomorrow's in my eyes_

 _Nevermore to be held down_

 _By the wings of history_

 _Nevermore to be cast aside_

 _This day is mine_

 _Even through the darkest days_

 _This fire burns, always_

 _This fire burns, always_

 _I will not be denied_

 _In this final hour_

 _I will not be denied_

 _This day is mine_

 _The passion inside me_

 _Is burning, is burning_

 _The passion inside me_

 _Is burning, is burning_

 _Even through the darkest days_

 _This fire burns always (always)_

 _This fire burns (fire burns) always_

 _Always (always)_

 **How Far We've Come (Matchbox Twenty): LINK**

 _I'm waking up at the start of the end of the world,_

 _But its feeling just like every other morning before,_

 _Now I wonder what my life is going to mean if it's gone,_

 _The cars are moving like a half a mile an hour_

 _And I started staring at the passengers who're waving goodbye_

 _Can you tell me what was ever really special about me all this time?_

 _But I believe the world is burning to the ground_

 _Oh well, I guess we're gonna find out_

 _Let's see how far we've come_

 _Let's see how far we've come_

 _Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end_

 _Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,_

 _Let's see how far we've come_

 _Let's see how far we've come_

 _I think it turned ten o'clock but I don't really know_

 _Then I can't remember caring for an hour or so_

 _Started crying and I couldn't stop myself_

 _I started running but there's no where to run to_

 _I sat down on the street and took a look at myself_

 _Said where you going man you know the world is headed for hell_

 _Say your goodbyes if you've got someone you can say goodbye to_

 _I believe the world is burning to the ground_

 _Oh well, I guess, we're gonna find out_

 _Let's see how far we've come_

 _Let's see how far we've come_

 _Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end_

 _Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,_

 _Let's see how far we've come_

 _Let's see how far we've come_

 _It's gone gone, baby its all gone_

 _There is no one on the corner and there's no one at home_

 _It was cool cool, it was just all cool_

 _Now it's over for me, and it's over for you_

 _Well its gone gone, baby its all gone_

 _There is no one on the corner and there's no one at home_

 _Well it was cool cool, it was just all cool_

 _Now it's over for me, and it's over for you_

 _But I believe the world is burning to the ground_

 _Oh well, I guess we're gonna find out_

 _Let's see how far we've come_

 _Let's see how far we've come_

 _Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end_

 _Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,_

 _Let's see how far we've come_

 _Let's see how far we've come_

 _Let's see how far we've come_

 _Let's see how far we've come_

 _Let's see how far we've come_

 _Let's see how far we've come_

 _Let's see how far we've come_

 _Let's see how far we've come_

 _Let's see how far we've come_


End file.
